Dos hermanos muy revoltosos
by fundashi
Summary: Harry y Naruto son lindos y ukes pero peleoneros, son los hijos adoptivos de Kakashi e Iruka, Kakashi es amigo de Sirius, e Iruka es el responsable papa/mama. Las parejas principales son Gaara/Harry , Sasuke/Naruto, Voldy/Orochi, estos ultimos se juntan en una sociedad de negocios y placer para conquistar el mundo
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

La casa estaba totalmente destrozada y lo único que rompía la atmosfera silenciosa era el llanto de un bebe, justo cuando el bebe empezó a dormirse de tanto llorar en la entrada se apareció un mago amigo de la familia, había corrido tras el traidor pero por fortuna o desgracia los aurores lograron capturarlo antes que el por qué de lo contrario él lo hubiera destrozado, al principio se creó desconcierto de quien era el guardián, pero por fortuna tras algunos incidentes pasados, los aurores cargaban varitaserum para comprobar la veracidad de algunos magos que decían haber sido obligados o hechizados para realizar ciertos actos, fue por ello que Sirius logro demostrar quién era el verdadero traidor y tras conseguir también una conferencia para tratar de conseguir la custodia de Harry logro ir por su ahijado que ahora se encontraba dormido, no paso ni una hora y el mundo feliz en que vivía el niño ya se había destrozado, con un pase de varita quito la burbuja protectora que le puso para poder ir tras el traidor, con otros dos pases de varita ya tenía las cosas del bebe y al niño listo para llevarlo a su casa donde ciertamente estaría más seguro de momento, aunque también tenía un guardián secreto su casa, contaba con la ventaja de que él lo era y con lo que paso no dejaría que nadie se acercara hasta que el creyera conveniente

Al llegar a su casa acostó al bebe en su cama, consiguió hacerlo sin que se despertara luego le pidió al elfo que preparara todo para la audiencia de mañana, no podía darle tiempo a nadie de arrebatarle la custodia de Harry, no podía darse el lujo podía caer en manos enemigas o peor aún, en otras manos traidoras, solo había tres personas en las que confiaba ciegamente, Peter no fue nunca una de ellas y ahora veía que hizo bien en no confiarse, por desgracia James si confió en Peter y veía los resultados, las otras eran su amigo Kakashi que hace poco más de tres años se caso mudándose donde vivía antes de ir al colegio, otro era por desgracia o por fortuna su amor imposible Severus, Sirius lo molestaba porque lo amaba, Severus no sabe que confía en él y le gusta que así sea, por desgracia para el este solo gustaba de Lili y la ultima era la que acababa de morir, su amigo, su hermano James, se preguntaran porque Remus no entra en los de confianza, ¿Por qué? muy sencillo su amigo creía que era mejor ocultar cosas y bueno el no lo creía así, aun eran amigos, pero tenía su reservas, en cambio los otros no tenían mayor apego y no se escondían, ni mentían, como Severus que a pesar de saber que a James se la juraría, nunca mintió por el amor que sentía por su amiga y kakashi tampoco tenía miedo a decir la verdad, difícilmente tenía algo oculto que nadie sabía y cuando había algo que podía ponerlo en aprietos se asía el desentendido y se iba, decía que no le gustaba mentir así que cuando alguien le preguntara no diría mentiras por eso confiaba en él, sabía a qué atenerse con ellos tres, pero ahora estaba dormido esperando que mañana los magos que dirigieran la audiencia lo consideraran para darle la custodia de su ahijado.

Audiencia 8:30 de la mañana.

Tres magos con túnicas estaban entrando mientras que Sirius frente a ellos cargaba a Harry dormido, los magos le pidieron se sentara y tras dar sus argumentos le negaron la custodia, decían que por análisis que se le hicieron a los niños de magos que viven en un núcleo en pareja tienen mejor estabilidad, le dijeron que si nadie más pide la custodia se la darían, Sirius estaba destrozado no podía permitir que le quitaran a Harry, que tal que el vejete los obligue a dárselos a la fea familia de Lili, no, no podía permitírselo así que salió hecho una furia tratando de buscar alguien que le ayude.

Cuando estaba cerca de su casa había alguien en la acera buscando algo, Sirius de inmediato le reconoció y corrió a abrazarlo.

Un día antes en konoha.

Se veía a una pareja en el parque con un pequeño de dos años, el niño corrió a los columpios o eso intentaba, grito feliz mientras su "madre" le empujaba, al poco tiempo, cansados fueron a comer, el pequeño estaba emocionado ese sería su primer hallowen y quería salir ya, sus padres lo alistaron le pusieron el disfraz que el mismo bebe había escogido a pesar de la edad, era un zorrito muy lindo, antes de que pudieran terminar de alistarse tocaron a la puerta al abrir vieron a una dama pelinegra con dos niños d años respectivamente.

-Mikoto que asen aquí ya íbamos para el parque como quedamos

-lo sé pero Sasuke no pudo esperar y quiso venir personalmente por Naruto

Naruto tenía un año de vivir con su nueva familia y tenía poco de conocer a ese niño pelinegro que no lo dejaba jugar con los demás niños, ni siquiera lo dejaba jugar con su hermano, por suerte los adultos casi siempre estaban con ellos y podía jugar un poco y Naruto aun no se animaba a hablar con aquel chico.

-Naruto hijo, saluda

Iruka le decía a Naruto al tiempo que lo sacaba detrás de el

-ho...hola

-pero que lindo te ves Naruto

-no toques Itachi, Naruto mío, bebé ir por dulces conmigo tu ya tienes amigos, no te quiero cerca

-basta niños, mi pequeño ira con sus padres entienden, es su primer hallowen y no lo arruinaran con sus peleas, si asen que llore de nuevo como ayer los castigare me han entendido-dijo el peliblanco.

-¿puede hacer eso mama?

Preguntaron ambos pelinegros a su madre tras la amenaza de Kakashi, la pelinegra asintió sabiendo lo peligroso que podía ser Kakashi.

Luego de ese percance Naruto estuvo corriendo con los chicos pidiendo dulces y cuando Sasuke veía que un dulce le gustaba a Naruto sacaba de su bolsa uno parecido y se lo daba, Naruto le sonreía muy contento.

Al terminar la noche Naruto se despidió de los dos niños con un beso en sus mejillas ya que Itachi por molestar a su hermano también le dio dulces a Naruto.

La pareja ya se encontraba durmiendo cuando una lechuza apareció en medio de la habitación despertando a la pareja, Kakashi se acerco a la lechuza mientras que Iruka iba a ver que Naruto siguiera dormido, cuando regreso vio a Kakashi destrozado llorando Iruka se acerco a él y tomo la nota que había recibido.

_Señor Kakashi Hatake_

_Lamentamos informa del reciente asesinato de los Potter, se ara el entierro lo antes posible según las indicaciones de la pareja y solo personas de confianza podrán asistir, se le indica la hora y fecha del entierro abajo, le agradecemos confirmar su asistencia para poder tomar medidas_

_Atentamente_

_Ministerio de magia_

_P.D. le damos nuestras más sinceras condolencias_

_18:30 de mañana en el cementerio de la iglesia del __valle de Godric_

Iruka dejo salir una lagrima tenía poco de conocer a la pareja pero sabia cuanto significaban para su esposo se acerco y le abrazo tratando de confortarle.

-puedes preparar las cosas para ir Iruka, por favor mándales la confirmación y prepara las cosas de Naruto, avísale a Mikoto que no podremos almorzar mañana y que luego le decimos que sucedió

-claro, tu prepárate mientras yo alisto las cosas

Luego de media hora la pareja ya tenía las cosas listas y ambas notas habían sido enviadas, Kakashi que tenia magia y que había ido a Hogwarts para estudiar hizo el equipaje pequeño para poderlo cargar y que no les estorbara de esa forma pudieron manejar a Naruto que aun dormía.

Luego del viaje por traslado fueron a un hotel mágico, a la mañana siguiente fueron los tres a ver a Sirius, pero como Kakashi no sabía que había puesto un guardián no encontró la casa, le pidió a Iruka que llevara a Naruto al parque para que se calmara ya que el pequeño acababa de despertar y no sabía dónde estaban Iruka así lo hizo, tenía 15 minutos de estar en el parque cuando a lo lejos vio una figura que reconoció al instante y ambos hombres se acercaron a abrazarse.

-Sirius ya me entere de lo que paso ¿qué sucedió exactamente dime? ¿Y el bebe con quien se quedara? no me digas que también murió.

-no, por fortuna el bebe está bien, mira este es Harry y quiero quedarme con su custodia pero no puedo por no tener pareja, ya sabes cómo son los del ministerio y tú qué dices ¿dónde está tu esposo? que si me permites no me molestaría saludar, es muy lindo, ¿aun están juntos? ¿Hoye y qué onda con tu mascara? De plano te volviste tan feo que te tienes que cubrir.

-la máscara es por el trabajo luego te cuento e Iruka si aun es mi esposo

-lastima

-mira ahí viene con Naruto

-entonces si les dieron la custodia, me alegro es un bebe tan lindo como mi Harry

-hola Sirius un gusto volver a verte aun que lastima de situación

Sirius se acerco y saludo a Iruka como todo un caballero, Iruka se sonrojo y Kakashi jalo a su esposo de la cintura asía él mientras Naruto se acerco más a las piernas de su "mami"

-pero pasen, pasen, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y además creo que tu puedes ayudarme

-claro amigo lo que pueda por ti

Iruka cargo a Naruto mientras Sirius les daba una hoja que tenían que memorizar, se acerco mas a Naruto que empezaba a ver a Harry con curiosidad.

Una vez dentro Harry ya estaba despierto y como ambos niños aún no almorzaban Iruka le hizo el favor de dárselos mientras que Sirius le conto lo sucedido y les pedía su ayuda para poder adoptar a Harry también.

Los hombres luego del funeral fueron a pedir la custodia de Harry, la cual lograron sobre todo por que vieron que habían hecho un buen trabajo con el Rubio que traían con ellos.

Sirius estaba feliz de que alguien de confianza este con su ahijado y antes de que el director mandón y manipulador hiciera algo en su contra, se fue con la pareja a su país para cuidar los tres de Harry y de Naruto, Harry con la poca convivencia ya quería a el rubio y Naruto ya le decía tío a Sirius.

Sirius se quedo un poco más para arreglar las cosas de su ahijado y unos negocios de él, mientras los demás se adelantaron con Harry y Naruto para que se fuera acostumbrando a su nueva familia, lo cual no veían muy difícil ya que los dos chicos se empezaron a buscar mucho y se llevaban bien de momento.

En un lúgubre cementerio se encontraba una sombra que parecía un recuerdo, una lúgubre y patética forma que hasta hace unos día era el mago más temible de todo el mundo, acababa de visitar a un patética imitación de mortifago y mago, si había visitado a Peter para saber con quién se quedaría su pequeño bebe que tenía que destruir, pero por lo visto lo mejor sería ser dueño de tal poder podía robar al bebe y hacerlo su mejor mortifago.

Lo poco que logro saber es que tal vez el bebe se quede con sus parientes o con Sirius, pero por el momento lo único que podía hacer era primero recuperar su fuerza y cuerpo, luego buscar a el bebe.

A la mañana siguiente despertó Harry en una cama que no era suya, tenia días sin ver a sus padres y de momento no sabía porque pero se divertía con ese pequeño niño que le dijeron era su hermano.

Harry empezó a llorar, pronto llego un adulto que lo arrullo pero tarde se calmo, los llantos despertaron a Naruto.

Iruka con ambos chicos bajo para ver que Kakashi ya tenía la mesa servida, acomodo a un Naruto mientras que Kakashi acomodo a Harry, luego del desayuno ambos se fueron al trabajo dejando a los niños en una guardería.

Al recogerlos por la tarde encontraron que ambos niños no paraban de llorar y los abrazaron con miedo, esto sorprendió a los dos hombres que decidieron investigar lo que paso, así que a la mañana siguiente, después de supuestamente dejar a los chicos Kakashi se escondió y vio que Naruto era tratado como un monstruo, mientras que ha Harry le gritaban que dejara de hacer magia, los otros niños les gritaban fenómenos o monstruos, Kakashi apareció asustando a la señora que cuidaba de los niños y se los arrebato, los chicos se acurrucaron junto a él mientras que Kakashi le dijo que la demandaría por maltrato infantil.

Al poco tiempo llego Sirius y Kakashi le pidió se llevara a los chicos a otro país que no los trataran así, pero de nada sirvió al país que fueran los trataban igual, los chicos aprendieron diferentes idiomas pero por los tratos Harry se volvió muy tímido e inseguro (ya saben tipo el Harry de el libro), Naruto por otro lado trato de hacer amigos pero de nada sirvió todos lo creían un tonto (ya saben como en la serie), así que 10 años después se instalaron de nuevo en Konoha, decidieron que Harry no partiría a la escuela de Inglaterra porque sabían cómo lo manipularían, además sabían de lo mal que estaba el país, algunos mortifagos tomaron el poder y algunos niños empezaban a ser mandados a otras escuelas.

Naruto había aprendido a ignorar los insultos y Harry se escondía detrás de su nii-chan.

Se encontraban rumbo a la escuela donde Naruto quería ser ninja, a Harry no le llamo mucho la atención, a pesar de ello sus padres y padrino insistieron en que sería bueno que aprendiera a defenderse tras lo ocurrido en otros lugares tenían a su favor que nadie se atrevería a molestarlos por ser hijos de Kakashi y de Iruka , los chicos los respetaban y habían olvidado lo del zorro de nueve colas y las extrañas cosas que pasaban en torno a Harry, aun así Harry aprendió a controlar su magia gracias a su papá y a su padrino, aunque nunca ha usado una varita, la magia accidental hizo que Harry aprendiera hacer magia sin varita, ya que hubo un momento que fue demasiado para el niño y a los mayores no les quedo de otra que enseñarle para que la tuvieras bajo control, eso no evito que algunas veces los chicos fueran lastimados.

-vamos Ototo-chan mami ya a de estarnos esperando y tu y yo apenas vamos a tiempo

-Naruto nii-chan espérame no soy tan rápido, además no es nuestra culpa que papá se quedara dormido y nos levantara tarde, le prometió a mamá que nos despertaría a tiempo

-sí pero es su culpa, le dijimos que nos despertara para irnos con el pero dijo que la junta de hoy era más temprano y que no era justo que estuviéramos 4 horas despiertos

-Naruto nii-chan ¿de qué crees que sea la junta y por qué tantas horas?

-no se Ototo-chan pero lo bueno es que por lo menos el nos hizo el almuerzo

Los chicos llegaron a la escuela, justo como lo predijeron su mamá Iruka los esperaba en la puerta muy preocupado pero en cuanto vio a sus niños se relajo, los abrazo en cuanto estuvieron cerca y los metió dentro, Iruka sabía que de nuevo Kakashi se había quedado dormido.

Entraron los tres a la clase y Harry se sentó en frente junto a otra niña tímida amiga de él y de Naruto, Hinata quien solo les dio una reverencia en señal de saludo, después Naruto se sentó junto a su Ototo- chan, en cuanto se sentaron Iruka empezó la clase.

-para empezar tengo algo que informarles a los que son mayores de once años, pero eso será al final de la clase así que los que tengan más de once espérenme a la salida

Al finalizar el día solo los mayores de once estaban en la sala no eran muchos eran 5 sin contar a Naruto.

-bien solo ustedes, déjenme revisar que no mienten

Iruka saco sus documentos donde previamente habían puesto los que tenían la edad para ver si no faltaba nadie o si algún otro chico quería colarse.

-bien diré su nombre, Neji (14)

-aquí

-bien, Shikamaru (13)

-aquí sensei

-bien, Sasuke (14)

-aquí

- ok, Naruto (12)

-aquí

-ok, Ten Ten (15)

-aquí

-ok y finalmente, Lee (14)

-aquí

-bien chicos verán les pedimos que se quedaran porque quiero informarles que nos llego un petición de dos escuelas pidiendo resguardemos a algunos de sus alumnos ya que están en guerra, solo serán unos pocos, les pido a ustedes que les ayuden a adaptarse, también quiero que me digan quienes pueden alojar a alguno en su casa, mañana me dicen, obvio tú tienes permiso Naruto, los demás puedes irse, mañana los que tengan permiso vendrán para ver quién será la persona que se quede en su casa.

Una vez que todos se fueron Naruto se acerco a su mamá.

-¿en serio están en guerra?

-si los de la aldea de la arena y algunos magos de Londres donde estudio Kakashi pidieron ayuda para algunos alumnos, no son muchos solo los que no aceptaron por ser diferentes ya sabes cómo son por ese país

-sí y ¿cuántos son en total?

-de Suna no quedan muchos niños solo tres y son los hijos del quinto kazekage a quien lamentablemente asesinaron, de Londres son 5 y un profesor que los padres pidieron se quedara para poder ser tutor de los chicos, así que son 9 personas en total y mañana para ser justos y que no haya problemas se sacara a la suerte, menos la chica a Ten Ten la dejan, ella se irá a su casa

-¿no será mejor que se quede con sus hermanos?

-puede ser, pero al ser mujer y todos los demás son hombres no quisimos que se sintiera, ¿tú sabes? no es lo mismo cuando son chicas, de Londres no sé si venga alguna chica de ser así también se quedara con Ten Ten, a no ser que el tutor decida otra cosa

-¿cuando llegan?

-no lo sé, pueden llegar hoy en la noche o mañana, no lo sé hijo, mejor ya vámonos que Harry debe estar desesperado por irse

Harry salió y se fue junto con Hinata a los columpios, ella estaba esperando a su primo con quien se tenía que ir.

-Harry ¿de qué crees que les este hablando Iruka sensei?

-no lo sé, pero lo más seguro es que al rato nos enteremos por mi nii-chan, por cierto este fin de semana será mi cumpleaños estas invitada junto con tu familia

-gracias Harry será un placer ir, ¿donde será? con tus padres o con tu padrino

-al principio seria en casa pero mi padrino se emociono y invito mucha gente y quiere hacerla en grande así que lo más seguro es que sea en su negocio así que mañana te confirmo

Al rato vieron salir a los otros chicos, Hinata se despidió de Harry y fue tras su primo, los demás solo lo pasaron sin hacer, ni decir nada, sabían que Harry era muy tímido y aun no sabían muchas cosas de él ¿cómo de donde vino esa cicatriz que tiene en la frente?, Sasuke era de los pocos que se acercaba a la pareja de hermanos, aunque era por dos razones, una para molestar a Naruto y así solo le preste atención a él y la otra era que le sacaba información a Harry acerca de su hermano sin que éste se dé cuenta, como en esta ocasión que se encontraba solo en los columpios

-hola Harry

-hola Sasuke, ese milagro que no estás adentro molestando a mi nii-chan

-está hablando con Iruka sensei

-Sasuke pronto será mi cumpleaños, cumpliré 11 años y quería invitarlos a ti y a tu familia, ¿qué dices? crees poder ir a mi cumpleaños, además de no arruinarlo entre tú y Naruto como lo hicieron en el de el

-esa vez no fue mi culpa y claro que iré no me lo perdería ¿donde será? ¿Con tu padrino o con tus padres?

-creo que será en el negocio de Sirius, mañana te confirmo la dirección

-bien nos vemos, tengo que buscarte algo bonito que regalarte

-oye Sasuke ¿por qué no eres así con Naruto nii-chan?

-un día de estos te diré cuando estés más grande y lo entiendas

-ok

Harry por fin quedo solo en los columpios esperando a su familia, Harry no tenía muchos amigos además de Hinata y de Sasuke su otro amigo era Konohamaru, un niño pequeño nieto del Hokage, al poco rato llegaron Iruka y Naruto se acercaron junto a él y fueron a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

En las afueras de Suna voldemort había logrado conseguir la información de con quien estaba su niño, pero tenía que pasar por Suna primero, tenía unos kilómetros más antes de llegar, por suerte unos de sus mortifagos logro conseguir la información de este tal Orochimaru, quien según sabían tenía un poder que asía que un alma cambiara de cuerpo, el ya tenía un cuerpo solo faltaba que encontrara a este Orochimaru para que tuviera una solución a su deseo de inmortalidad, además ya sabía de quien quería el cuerpo, solo tenía que convencer a este tipo, tal vez sea alguien digno de estar con él.

Los mortifagos que iban con el no llegaban ni a 20 pero eran los más letales, locos y leales, (las tres L) al llegar al lugar se entero que el tal Orochimaru ya tenía posesión de él lugar y había matado al líder de la aldea, pidió hablar con él.

Voldemort se encontraba en una sala de audiencia muy grande y porque no decirlo muy bonita, por una puerta entro una figura que tenia ropa extraña que lo cubría y no le dejaba ver cómo era, la figura se sentó en la silla de él centro y empezó a hablar

-bien voldemort me dijeron que tenias una propuesta para mi ¿dime de qué se trata?

-primero quiero que estemos a solas

-¿a solas?

-si no me fio de nadie, puede encontrarse algún espía en este momento

-bien, tienes razón

Orochimaru tenía la ropa del kazekage junto con el sombrero, con una señal le pidió a la gente que saliera.

Voldemort no podía verle la cara, esto le desesperaba, algo le decía que tenía que verlo, pero sobre todo quería estar a solas para poder hablar tranquilos, sin gente que pueda ser algún espía.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Orochimaru se quito lo que tenia puesto quedando en ropas normales, que al parecer de voldemort parecían de chica y lo que veía de este tipo le gustaba, si no es porque lo estaba viendo creería que es una serpiente y eso a voldemort lo excitaba mucho, con sus ojos amarillos y esa lengua que parecía a la de serpiente, ni que decir de la forma de moverse como serpiente, no pudo evitarlo, se acerco tanto como pudo.

Al juicio de Orochimaru, voldemort seria descrito como una serpiente que puede caminar, por la piel escamosa que mostraba, también esos ojos rojos que podían hipnotizarte, pero la forma de su cara te asía creer que estabas frente a una serpiente y no un hombre, de no haberlo oído hablar creería que es una, tal vez si hablaban igual a las serpientes como él podría considerarlo para hacerlo su pareja.

Ambos estaban como en transe con la apariencia de serpiente que tenia cada uno, lo más extraño es que ninguno de los dos noto su atracción, ni lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, porque de pronto ya estaban pegados uno junto al otro, sin poder evitarlo voldemort lo tomo por la cintura, acerco su boca a la oreja y le susurro en parsel tratándolo como una bella serpiente, tratando de hipnotizarlo, igual que se hipnotiza a una serpiente, pidiéndole una sociedad, Orochimaru que entendía todo se dejaba hacer maravillado del nuevo descubrimiento.

-dime ¿qué tal una sociedad he?, una unión de dos poderosos seres para conseguir la inmortalidad

Orochimaru le contesto en parsel, asiendo que voldemort notara que hizo una buena elección de socio tanto para negociar, como para su placer.

-yo tengo una aldea bajo mi poder ¿tú que me prometes?

-te prometo, mi lealtad, te prometo nunca traicionarte a cambió de lo mismo

-no lose, no es mucho, yo ya tengo una aldea, tengo poder, tengo un cuerpo fuerte y tengo una técnica para conseguir otro cuero en cuanto este empiece a perecer, ¿qué tienes tú que no tenga ya? he dime

-¿qué tal? placer, el poder de vengarte, una cuartada, un disfraz, ser tu máscara, nadie sabrá quién soy, te puedo ayudar trayendo información, mis siervos pueden hacer cualquier cosa que les pida sin rechistar, incluso morir, se que ustedes tienen magia diferente, la que pude ser detectar por cierto clan con byakugan,

Que tal que te digo que nuestra magia no puede ser detectada, dime criatura, ¿tienes a alguien así en tu lado?, yo sé que no

Le dio un largo lengüetazo en el cuello mientras metía sus manos bajo la ropa de esa creatura en forma de serpiente.

Orochimaru no podía creerlo, toda la vida había tenia obsesión con serpientes, tanto que de haber podido se hubiera casado con una, por eso estaba solo sin una pareja.

Voldemort sabía que aquella criatura era un hombre y no le desagradaba por la única razón de su apariencia en forma de serpiente, si no la tuviera nunca se hubiera atrevido a tocarlo.

Orochimaru tenía la misma mentalidad, solo por la forma en la que se vean les asía querer estar juntos.

Voldemort acerco su boca a la de aquella criatura que lo tenía cautivado y antes de besarlo pregunto con el alientos tan cerca, si estaba de acuerdo en tener una sociedad.

-si

Ambos seres serpentinos se unieron en el beso más raro que alguien jamás se hubiera imaginado nunca, sellando así su destino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**(**_pensamiento_**) **

A la mañana siguiente Iruka despertó a los chicos, Harry como siempre fue el primero en estar listo y se puso ayudarle a Iruka con el desayuno, mientras bajaban los otros dos integrantes Harry aprovecho para preguntar por su fiesta.

-mami Iruka ¿yo quería saber donde será mi fiesta?

Desde que adoptaron a Harry, Kakashi les empezó a explicar que Iruka era su nueva mamá y el su papá, bueno al principio no les decían así pero luego se acostumbraron, ambos niños saben que son adoptados pero aun no saben que paso con sus padres.

-Sirius dijo que sería en su nuevo negocio

-lo sé pero dijo que aun no era seguro, anda dile que me diga, porque les tengo que avisar a Hinata y a Sasuke

-pues márcale por teléfono

Harry fue a llamar a su padrino mientras su mamá terminaba de poner la mesa, al poco rato bajaron Kakashi y Naruto que se sentaron a desayunar, al poco rato llego Harry.

-¿dónde estabas Ototo-chan? ¿Que no te paraste antes que yo?

-sí, pero fui a confirmar el lugar de mi fiesta, es que es este fin de semana, quiero confirmarles el lugar a Hinata y a Sasuke

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a invitar a ese arrogante baka de Uchiha?, Ototo-chan no lo agás

-lo siento ya lo invite

-des invítalo, te va arruinar la fiesta, recuerda mi fiesta, como se la paso molestándome todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando venían los demás compañeros a darme mis regalos o cuando trataban de hablar conmigo, ese Uchiha siempre estaba listo para molestarme (¿por qué será Naruto? despistado)

-esa también fue tu culpa, te trajo un lindo regalo y tu solo te pusiste a decir bobadas de no sé que

-es…porque…por qué…era un regalo de niña…si eso

-Naruto madura, además era un zorro de peluche muy grande, todos saben cuánto te gustan, además si no te hubiera gustado lo hubieras tirado y no lo has tirado de hecho lo tienes guardado muy lindo por cierto en una bolsa y todo para que no se ensucie

-yo…no eso…no es cierto papá no le creas

Kakashi que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen junto con Iruka casi se ahoga.

_Ese niñato se atrevía a darle algo a su bebe para que se confiara y luego cuando Naruto estuviera muy confiado, ese pervertido le metería mano y otras cosas, eso no_

Iruka reacciono ante los celos de su esposo y trato de calmarlo, lo abrazo por la cintura mientras le daba besos en su cuello.

-Kakashi, amor, Naruto lo guardo porque es de mala educación tirar los regalos, ¿verdad hijo? ¿Fue por eso? ¿Cierto?

Naruto al ver que su mamá le estaba ayudando afirmo rápidamente. La verdad si le había gustado el peluche, más que eso, lo había dejado con la boca abierta, pero no le gustaba lo arrogante que se puso Sasuke en cuanto lo noto, así que se hizo el desentendido y le empezó a insultar, lo típico.

Harry se disculpo con su hermano, sabia de su gusto por los zorros y sabía que de no haber sido Sasuke quien le dio ese peluche, no lo escondería, el sabia su secreto, Naruto en la noche cuando creía que el ya estaba dormido sacaba el animalito y se dormía con él y en la madrugaba lo volvía a guardar, por eso el rubio tardaba mas en despertar, todos se sentaron a terminar su desayuno y salieron.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Naruto le hizo una señal a Harry para que lo siguiera y así pudieran hablar a solas, su mamá fue a preparar lo del día. Llegaron al jardín trasero, tenían cerca de 30 minutos antes de que vinieran los demás compañeros, así que se sentaron bajo un árbol a hablar.

-¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

-una semana después de que te lo dio, yo tuve la pesadilla de siempre, ya sabes donde oigo la risa macabra y luego veo la luz verde, me desperté y te vi

-sabes, si Sasuke no fuera como es, ¿tal vez? no sé…yo sería diferente con el

-pero también su misma forma de ser ase que te guste pelear con el ¿no?

-yo no lo diría así, es algo mas, no sé qué es exactamente, pero algo me empuja a llamar su atención, no lo sé, es difícil de explicar

-tal vez el ¿te gusta?

-no lo sé, no lo creo, Sakura me gusta, o al menos me gustaba, con "EL" no es lo mismo, es algo distinto y al mismo tiempo más…no se decirte con exactitud

-¿y si le preguntamos a nuestros padres? tal vez ellos sepan que tienes

-no, no quiero, tengo miedo de decirles y de descubrir que es

-como quieras Naruto nii-chan

En casa de Sasuke minutos antes.

Sasuke ya estaba desayunando junto con sus padres y hermano cuando recordó pedir permiso para que un alumno extranjero se pueda quedar en su casa.

-padre, en la escuela explicaron que habrán chicos extranjeros pidiendo asilo, necesitan donde quedarse, quieren saber si podemos alojar alguno en nuestro hogar

-si por qué no, sería una buena oportunidad de hacer amigos para próximos negocios de otros países

-oye Ototo-chan dinos ¿quien más tendrá extranjeros alojados en su casa?

-pues, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten, Shikamaru y Naruto

-así que ellos también tendrá un adolescente en su casa, alguien con quien hablar y tal vez consigan enamorarse, que bien, tal vez nos toque un niño lindo o niña, meda igual, ¿tú qué opinas Sasuke? Alguno debe ser lindo no crees y tal vez mas de algunos terminen enamorándose de alguien extranjero

_Desgraciado cabrón sabe lo que siento por Naruto y el imbécil no pierde oportunidad de restregarme en la cara que aun no soy nada de el _

-Naruto es afortunado ¿no crees Ototo-chan?, podrá conocer más gente nueva, que bueno que Naruto y Harry son buenos en los idiomas, quizás la persona que viva con ellos es algún conocido

Sasuke le mando una mirada matadora mientras apretaba sus puños tratando de controlarse.

-cállate ya idiota

-ya niños controlen su enojo y terminen que es tarde

-si mama-dijeron ambos mientras su padre sonreía por lo infantiles que podían ser sus hijos

- por cierto padre Harry nos invito a su fiesta, será este sábado, aunque falta que me confirme la dirección, pero lo más seguro es que sea en el negocio de su padrino

-que bien ¿iremos verdad?-pregunta la mujer a su esposo

-claro que iremos Mikoto y espero que ambos se comporten sobretodo tu Sasuke

-si Ototo-chan, tranquilízate, aunque pensándolo bien, como ahora el centro de atención será Harry eso te tendrá calmado ¿no? ya que Naruto no recibirá los abrazos, ni besos, ni buenos deseos…

-ya basta, me marcho que se me hace tarde

Le manda una mirada llena de odio a su hermano, luego de tomar sus cosas sale rumbo a la escuela.

En cuanto sale con un sonoro portazo todos se sueltan a reír, cuando Sasuke conoció a Naruto el les dijo que sería su esposo y Sasuke desde ese día intenta de todo para que Naruto solo lo vea a él, al principio trato de ser gentil, pero con lo despistado que era Naruto, Sasuke termino peleando para que por lo menos su atención sea solo y para él, por eso que toda su familia se empeña en molestarlo o más bien Itachi.

Sasuke iba llegando a la escuela, a lo lejos veía que los hermanos estaban muy calmados, lo que era extraño, sobre todo Naruto que era más escandaloso, en Harry no era extraño pues era muy callado, en cambio su rubio era tan alegre, tan lleno de vida y tan ruidoso.

Con mucho cuidado, sin que lo notaran, se escondió del otro lado del árbol donde estaban sentados, Sasuke trataba de oír lo que decían sin hacer ruido.

-yo no lo diría así, es algo mas, no sé qué es exactamente, pero algo me empuja a llamar su atención, no lo sé, es difícil de explicar

-tal vez el ¿te gusta?

_¿De quién están hablando? Rayos solo yo debo gustarle_

-no lo sé, no lo creo, Sakura me gusta, o al menos me gustaba, con "EL" no es lo mismo, es algo distinto y al mismo tiempo más…no se decirte con exactitud

_Naruto eres mío, si alguien merece tu atención y amor soy yo, nadie más, por lo menos ya no está enamorado de los pelos de chicle _

-¿y si le preguntamos a nuestros padres? tal vez ellos sepan que tienes

-no, no quiero, tengo miedo de decirles y de descubrir que es

-como quieras Naruto nii-chan

_Rayos ¿de quién hablan? ¿Y por qué Naruto está confundido? si hubiera llegado antes…al menos Sakura ya no me lo quitara _

De pronto sonó la campana y los chicos entraron, Sasuke se atraso un poco para que los hermanos no se dieran cuenta que escucho parte de su conversación.

En el salón ya todos estaban sentados cuando entro Iruka sensei

-bien jóvenes pongan atención les presentare a unos nuevos alumnos que vienen de otras escuelas los más grandes ya saben los espero a la salida

Iruka fue a la puerta la abrió y por ella entraron 8 jóvenes y un adulto

-para empezar les presento al nuevo profesor de química o como ellos le dicen pociones y tutor de algunos de sus compañeros espero le respeten, Severus Snape (antes les daba provisionalmente otro maestro)

El profesor solo se adelanto un poco para que lo pudiera ver y se retiro.

-bien ahora les presento a sus nuevos compañeros

-Kankuro (17)

-Gaara (14)

-Temari (16)

-Draco (12)

-Blaise (13)

-Theo (12)

-Pansy (11)

-Ron (12)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

(_Pensamientos_)

-bien chicos yo les diré donde podrán sentarse

Iruka vio donde podía sentar a los nuevos chicos, a los primeros que sentó fueron a Gaara y a sus hermanos en una mesa de atrás, a Blaise lo sentó junto a Lee, Theo fue sentado junto a Neji, Pansy se sentó junto a Sakura, a Ron lo sentaron junto a Choji y finalmente Draco se sentó junto a Harry.

-que disgusto volver a verte cara rajada

-también te extrañe hurón

Así es Draco y Harry ya se conocían, recuerden que Draco es sobrino de Sirius y en algún grado es primo de Harry a pesar de esto Harry aun no sabía que les paso exactamente a sus padres, además algunas veces Draco fue a verlo en Inglaterra y en otros países donde vivieron junto a Naruto, quien también conocía al rubio y ninguno de los dos hermanos soportaba al rubio por ser presumido, ególatra, arrogante y bueno ya saben como es Draco, así que más de una vez terminaban peleando.

Sasuke en cuanto vio que ese rubio le hablaba a Naruto sintió celos, tal vez su hermano tenía razón y Naruto ya conocía a esta gente de antes, cosa que no le gusto.

-espero que ya te sepas comportar Naruto como toda una persona decente y con modales

-solo si tú te comportas como un niño normal y no como una copia batata de tu padre

-jaja que graciosos

Iruka vio que sus chicos estaban hablando y les llamo la atención.

-chicos guarden silencio luego saludan a su primo ahora concéntrense

-si-Contestaron los tres chicos

Sasuke no se sintió aliviado de que ese chico fuera primo de los chicos, pues sabía que ellos eran adoptados, solo esperaba que no tuviera que quedarse en casa de Naruto.

Desde atrás Gaara observaba a sus nuevos compañeros, suspiro abatido, tendría que estar en casa de alguno ellos, solo esperaba que no lo importunaran con pregunta tontas, sobre todo de su tatuaje, esperaba que por lo menos la persona con la que tuviera que quedarse fuera tranquilo como él y no tendría problemas, desde lejos vio solo dos posibles chicos con los que podría quedarse, en todo el tiempo de clases vio que eran los únicos tranquilos, esperaba que no fuera solo en clases, los dos habían estado sentados juntos asta que el sensei les pido le dieran espacio al tal Draco (me refiero a Hinata y Harry ).

Al final de la clase aparte de los 6 niños de konoha y los 8 nuevos, también se quedo Hinata y Harry, ya que Severus conocía un poco de ella por Iruka y pensaban que Pansy podría quedarse con ella, ya que Ten Ten era más grande y lo más seguro es que tenga más cosas en común con Hinata que tenía su edad.

-bien chicos creo que ya todos saben a qué se quedaron verdad, todos tomaran un papelito de esta bolsa y este les dirá con quien se quedaran todos menos las chicas que ya tienen con quien quedarse, Hinata tu padre ya fue informado y no tuvo problemas de hecho creo que sus padres tienen negocios juntos así que tomen asiento mientras tu primo termina

Las cuatro chicas tomaron asiento mientras los chicos terminaban.

-Harry te pedí que esperaras por que Severus tiene algo importante que decirte, puedes ir a verlo te espera en el cuarto de profesores, no te preocupes Naruto y yo te esperamos en caso de que tardes mas

Harry asintió con la cabeza luego paso junto a su amiga de quien también se despidió y salió.

Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru y Naruto tomaron un papelito y antes de que lo abrieran Draco dijo.

-pero tío solo hay 5 y nosotros somos 6

-no hay 5, verás Gaara, Temari y Kankuro son hermanos y acepción de Temari que es chica, ellos se quedaran juntos, no hay mucho espacio para tres, disculpen chicos

Esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos que de antemano lo esperaban. Entonces los chicos abrieron el papel quedando de la siguiente manera.

Sasuke alojaría en su casa a Draco, Ron se quedaría en casa de Neji, Shikamaru alojaría a Theo, Naruto a Blaise, Lee alojara a Kankuro y Gaara.

Draco estaba contento de que no le tocara con sus primos, Gaara estaba molesto de todos este chico era el más ruidoso.

Harry toco la puerta del salón de maestros y entro hasta que le dieron permiso.

-tío Severus me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo

Severus después de lo que pasó con Sirius y Harry (lo de la adopción), decidió buscarlo y darle su total ayuda y desde entonces conoció mejor a Harry y supo que sería igual de tranquilo que su mama y no de irrespetuoso que su padre, desde entonces Harry y Naruto consideran a Severus su tío.

-si Harry pasa quiero decirte algo que es muy importante para tu educación

Harry se sentó en una silla junto a su tío y le escucho atento.

-quiero contarte una historia y quiero que la oigas hasta el final ok

-si tío

-La historia comienza con el mundo mágico. Durante muchos años, había sido aterrorizado por el malvado magoLord Voldemort. El 31 de octubre, Voldemort descubrió el refugio escondido de la familia Potter y mató a Lily yJames Potterquienes murieron tratando de proteger a su único hijo. Sin embargo, cuando el lord intenta matar al niño de 1 año**,** la maldición asesina _Avada Kedavra_se vuelve sobre sí mismo. El cuerpo de Voldemort resulta destruido, pero su espíritu sobrevive: no está muerto ni vivo. Por su parte, a Harry sólo le queda una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente que es el único remanente físico de la maldición de Voldemort. Harry es el único superviviente de la maldición asesina, y a raíz de la misteriosa derrota de Voldemort, el mundo mágico comienza a llamarlo «el niño que sobrevivió».

-¿tu quieres decir que yo soy…

-así es Harry, tu eres y eso no es todo, el lord no murió como dije, el tratara de matarte o de usarte, eso es lo que yo aria, ya que como dije no cualquiera sale vivo de esa maldición, tu según se sabes controlar tu magia y no solo eso sino que también sabes hacer algunos hechizos sin varita, eso es un gran talento en nuestro mundo y una prueba de tu poder Harry, yo quiero ayudarte a que sepas mas de magia para que si regresa el lord tengas con que defenderte y salgas bien, ¿qué dices Harry quieres que te enseñe magia?

Harry se quedo sin palabras, después de un tiempo en el que Severus creyó que no hablaría Harry, este lo abraza y se suelta llorando, pues por fin entiende lo que les paso a sus padres, trataron de protegerlo y murieron.

-no llores Harry, yo y tus padres te ayudaremos a que no sea en vano la muerte de tus padres

Harry asiente y sigue llorando, después de un rato Harry termina dormido en los brazos de Severus.

Una vez que terminan de ver con quien se quedarían, los chicos se van, Iruka le dice a Naruto y a Blaise que tienen que irse.

-pero mama ¿y Harry? tu dijiste que lo esperaríamos

-Naruto, hoy Harry se enterara de lo que les paso a sus padres y es algo muy triste y doloroso

Naruto sabía que sus padres al igual que los de Harry murieron, pero ninguno tenía el valor de preguntar él como, así que el rubio solo asintió y salió con su mama pensando que hacer para que su Ototo estuviera de vuelta feliz, suspiro resignado, solo había algo que lograría distraer a su Ototo de la tristeza y el único que lo podía ayudar era el engreído Uchiha.

Cuando Severus llegó a casa, aun lleva dormido a Harry en sus brazos, lo subieron a su habitación y lo acostaron en su cama, Naruto estaba con el teléfono del otro lado de la habitación, luego de saludar a Severus este salió dejando solos a los chicos.

Naruto veía a su hermano dormir mientras esperaba que le contestaran del otro lado del teléfono.

Casa de la familia Uchiha unos minutos antes.

Sasuke y Draco entraron a la casa mientras el rubio veía que era una mansión muy bonita, Sasuke le pregunto a una sirvienta donde se instalaría su visita y esta lo guio a la habitación que dejo indicada la señora Mikoto, Sasuke ayudo al rubio a subir su equipaje, una vez en la habitación no pudo resistirse y lo empezó a interrogar.

-¿entonces eres primo de Naruto y Harry?

-de hecho soy primo en segundo grado de Harry, de Naruto solo por adopción

-¿y tú te llevas bien o mal con ellos?

-pues somos rivales por naturaleza

-¿perdón? podrías ser mas especifico

-veras nuestras familias a pesar de estar emparentadas son rivales mágicos natos, lo traemos en la sangre, y bueno Naruto por estar de parte del cara rajada pues también es rival

-¿cara rajada?

-Harry, así le digo de cariño por su cicatriz, ellos me dicen hurón

-entiendo lo de cara rajada, pero lo de hurón

-veras hace unos años cuando estábamos peleando, sin querer derramamos una poción del tío Severus y esta cayó encima y me convirtió en hurón, desde entonces me dicen así

Draco lo miro entre serrando los ojos, este interrogatorio se le asía un tanto extraño, solo podía haber una razón para este, sonrió de lado muy arrogante, desafiante y pregunto.

-¿Quién es?

-¿perdón?-pregunto Sasuke confundido

-no te hagas quien de los dos te gusta

-Naruto

Ambos chicos voltearon para ver al recién llegado, en la puerta estaba Itachi examinando con la mirada a ese rubio arrogante y elegante, Sasuke lo vio con molestia y salió empujando a su hermano.

Cuando entro a su cuarto azoto la puerta molesta.

_Maldito Itachi, solo me está molestando, desgraciados los dos, uno por interrumpir mi interrogatorio y el otro por ser molesto con mi Naruto _

A Sasuke solo por eso le empezó a fastidiar ese rubio, de pronto entro la sirvienta, le dijo que lo buscaban al teléfono.

-bueno

-hola Sasuke soy yo Naruto

-¿dime qué quieres dobe?

Cuando vio que Naruto no le siguió el juego, supo que algo malo estaba pasando y cuando Naruto empezó a sollozar se asusto, nunca lo había visto u oído así, así que con más cariño y tacto pregunto de nuevo.

-¿qué pasa Naruto quieres que vaya a verte?

-si, por favor, no tardes

Sasuke subió a su habitación a cambiarse para ver a Naruto, al subir escucho a su hermano reír junto a otra risa, supuso que esos dos se estaban llevando bien, sin importare mucho se apuro y salió rumbo a casa de Naruto.

Naruto sabía que solo 3 personas le hablaban a Harry, pero de esas 3 solo con una de ellas lo había visto tranquilo, capaz de hablar tranquilamente aparte de él, para ser sinceros el no se sentía capaz de ayudar a su Ototo, ¿Por qué? por su propio miedo, el tema lo ponía también muy sensible, al menos ahora sabia uno de ellos la forma de morir de sus padres y la verdad también tenía miedo de que pronto también a él le dijeran como paso lo de sus padres.

Sasuke toco la puerta y para su suerte era Iruka, le dijo que Naruto le pidió que viniera, Iruka le dijo donde estaban y Sasuke subió a la habitación, toco la puerta, Naruto le abrió pero no lo dejo pasar, Naruto primero se aseguro de que su Ototo estuviera aun durmiendo y agarro a Sasuke de la mano sin notarlo y lo guio hasta el jardín, una vez ahí se sentaron en el pasto.

-¿y bien que pasa?

-Harry se entero hoy de cómo murieron sus padres

-¿el está bien?

-no y a decir verdad por eso te llame, yo no me atrevo a tratar de consolarlo y solo se me ocurrió de que tu lo hicieras, ya que bueno ustedes son amigos y eso

-Naruto mírame

Naruto que hasta ese momento tenía la cabeza agachada, la alzo lentamente, hasta ese momento Sasuke nunca había visto llorar a Naruto y si creyó que oírlo era malo, verlo le partió el corazón.

-tranquilo el va a estar bien

-es que no lloro solo por eso

-entonces ¿qué es? dime

Sasuke lo tomo por la barbilla para que no bajara la mirada

-tengo miedo

-¿de qué tienes miedo Naruto?

-mis padres también murieron, si le dijeron a Harry como murieron, eso solo quiere decir que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que también me digan como murieron los míos y eso me da miedo

-tranquilo sí, me tienes a mí para desahogarte, hiciste bien en llamarme

-Sasuke, no se cómo consolar a Harry, es que no me siento capaz de hacerlo, tengo mucho miedo de decir algo incorrecto, o de decir algo que no solo lo ponga más triste, sino que me haga llorar también a mi

Naruto se abrazo a Sasuke llorando, buscando consuelo, Sasuke lo rodeó con sus brazos consolándolo, se sentía mal de que Naruto lo abrazara a él buscando protección, llorando y lo único que podía pensar es que quería besarlo.

Sin aguantar mas alzo la barbilla de Naruto, se acerco a los labios de Naruto esperando una señal de negación, pero lo único que vio fue a Naruto acercándose a él, los labios de Naruto eran muy suaves los probo despacio tratando de no asustar a Naruto quien correspondía al beso, deslizo su lengua por los labios de Naruto hasta estar dentro de esa boca que lo tenía en las nubes, poco a poco saboreo cada centímetro de el interior de esa boca, se separaron cuando no tenían aire para respirar.

-por favor te encargo que hables con Harry, tengo que salir

-Naruto yo

-esto fue solo consuelo, lo sé no tienes que decírmelo

Naruto se separo de Sasuke y salió sin dejar que Sasuke le explicara lo que sentía por él, Sasuke a pesar de que lo único que quería era correr tras él sabía que tampoco era el momento.

Cuando Harry despertó vio a Sasuke en cama de su nii-chan y la verdad le sorprendió

-¿qué haces aquí?

-bien no sé si te acuerdes pero tú me invitaste a tu fiesta

-sí pero no era hoy

-lo sé, pero no me confirmaste la dirección

Y era cierto con todo lo que paso no les dijo y Harry lo único que pudo hacer es sonrojarse y disculparse.

Estuvo platicando un rato mas hasta que llego Naruto con una gran bolsa de rameen instantáneo y bajaron a cenar, le dijeron a Blaise que bajara.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Harry ya se sentía mucho mejor, la visita de Sasuke lo animo y es que le distraía mucho ver como peleaban Naruto y el, Sasuke que ya estaba por irse le pidió a Naruto unos minutos para poder hablar antes de irse y salieron.

-Naruto, lo de esta tarde déjame explicarte si

Le puso un dedo en la boca antes de que el rubio hablara, Naruto asintió a escuchar la explicación de Sasuke.

-Naruto, yo, tú en verdad me gustas y sé que no es un buen momento y eso pero me gustaría que…

**-no**

Naruto no lo dejo terminar

-¿no?

-no, tu solo quieres burlarte de mí, no te aproveches de mi momento de tristeza

-no Naruto eso no es cierto

-Sasuke aunque fuera cierto, dime ¿tú me creerías si después de tantos años peleando de la nada te dijera que me gustas? sinceramente ¿me creerías?

-no tienes razón yo…

No pudo continuar ya que Naruto le dio un beso en los labios

-yo, aún cuando tu declaración fuera verdad, no puedo decirte lo que siento realmente, por que por ahora estoy confundido, la verdad lo que tengo ahora es más miedo y lo único que quiero es alguien que me consuele, así que lamento si te estoy lastimando

-no, yo lo lamento, tienes razón no es el momento, pero esperare el tiempo correcto y espero que ya no estés confundido para entonces, además espero te des cuenta que no miento

-bien entonces adiós Sasuke

-Naruto ¿puedo darte un último beso? por favor

-yo…

Sasuke vio duda en los ojos de su rubio, así que sin más se acerco acorralándolo contra la pared y alzo su cara para poder besar esos labios, se acerco lentamente esperando, pero solo había temor en esos ojos, lo conociera también así que supo que Naruto tenía miedo de que se burlara de él, tantos años amándolo y observándolo, así que solo acorto la distancia besando con mucho amor a Naruto, después de aquel beso Naruto solo se quedo contra la pared viendo como Sasuke se marchaba a su casa

Cuando Sasuke llego estaba ¿molesto?, ¿contento?, no sabía que sentir, solo quería estar solo, pero al poco rato de entrar a su cuarto entro su hermano Itachi.

-bien ¿cómo te fue con Naruto?

-lárgate Itachi, no me molestes por favor, no estoy de humor

-valla así que no te fue muy bien

-la verdad no sabría decirte, cuando lo sepa te digo, ahora lárgate

-vamos cuéntame cómo te fue y yo te digo como me fue con ese lindo rubio

-¿cual rubio?

-solo te fijas en Naruto ¿cierto? Hablo de Draco

-bien Naruto quería que consolara a Harry, estaba triste por eso me hablo, parece que supo como murieron sus padres, pero Naruto también estaba triste porque teme que también dentro de poco le digan lo de sus padres, así que lo consolé, pero mientras estaba en mis brazos no pude resistirme y lo bese, Naruto me correspondió pero luego creyó que solo lo asía para consolarlo , le aclare que no lo asía por eso sino porque me gustaba y dijo que no podía creerme por que siempre nos estamos peleando, pero dijo que aun cuando fueran verdaderos no podía corresponderme porque él no sabía que sentía realmente por mí, ya que por ahora lo único que quería era alguien que lo consolara, así que no quiere darme alas hasta que no estemos los dos realmente seguros de lo que sentimos

-valla al menos lo besaste eso ya es algo ¿no?

-supongo, dime como te fue con el estirado ese

-solo lo dices por que descubrió tu secreto, pero Draco es tan lindo, refinado, sabe muchas cosas y sus ojos son tan lindos que me podría perder viéndolos todo el día

-¿te gusto ese tipo? ni siquiera sonríe con sinceridad

-solo lo dices por qué no lo conoces

-¿y tu si no? ¿Toda la tarde te dio el tiempo suficiente para conocerlo bien?

-bueno tal vez no pero su sonrisa si es sincera solo tiene esa fachada para alejar a los que no valen la pena

-lo que tu digas hermano

Los chicos no tuvieron problemas en adaptarse a su nuevo entorno, Temari y Ten Ten practicaban, Hinata estaba con Pansy en la biblioteca, Neji llevo a Ron a dar una vuelta para que conociera a los chicos, Shikamaru estaba con Theo tomando el sol cada uno pensando en sus cosas, Blaise se la paso encerrado escribiéndole a su familia, pero en casa de Lee las cosas no iban tan bien como a los otros

Lee llego a casa, los chicos no dijeron nada en el trayecto pero en cuanto les dijo donde se quedarían trato de hacer platica con ellos, pero el único que le hacía caso era Kankuro quien también lo hacía para molestar a Gaara, al cabo de un rato Gaara se fue o eso aparento sin que los chicos lo notaran les siguió oyendo

-me encanta el tatuaje de tu hermano ¿donde se lo hicieron?

-no es un tatuaje, es una cicatriz que le salió a Gaara y te recomiendo no hablar de ello con él es muy sensible

-entiendo, malos recuerdos, ¿tal vez…?

-no enserio no hables con el

-no lo iba a ser, lo que iba a decir es que tal vez el y Harry se puedan llevar bien

-¿por qué lo dices?

-bien no sé si lo notaste, para empezar Harry es el chico de pelo negro al que le llamaron la atención por hablar con su primo, veras él también tiene una cicatriz en la frente en el mismo lugar que tu hermano solo que él tiene un rayo, a él no se le nota por que lo tapa con el cabello, por ello siempre tiene la cabeza agachada para que no lo vean ni le pregunten, por eso el no habla con nadie que no sean sus familiares, Hinata, Sasuke y Konohamaru, aquella cicatriz nadie sabe como se la hizo o cuando, así que como puedes ver si entendemos a tu hermano o por lo menos sabemos mantenernos al margen

_Harry, así se llama y también tiene una cicatriz en el mismo lugar que yo, me pregunto si la de el también se la habrán hecho de la misma manera que yo _

Mientras pensaba esto, paso sus dedos por la frente justo donde tenía el tatuaje, quería ver a Harry de más cerca y verle la cicatriz, también quería preguntarle tantas cosas, había tanta curiosidad, por primera vez quería conocer a alguien y hablar con él, suspiro dirigiéndose a su habitación asignada para poder pensar en cómo acercarse a Harry sin que ninguno de los dos se sintiera presionado


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Era viernes y mañana seria la fiesta de Harry esa mañana salió temprano para avisarle a Konohamaru, fue solo ya que Naruto se quedo vistiendo, era la primera vez que Naruto despertaba a la hora normal y es que luego de lo que paso ayer con Sasuke el zorro de peluche quedo finalmente instalado en la cama del rubio, pero aun no quería salir quería quedarse y preguntarle a Sirius sobre el amor y eso, puesto que su padre Kakashi era muy raro cuando le preguntaban de eso e Iruka igual, así que el único que quedaba era Sirius el cual solo dijo una que otra burrada y que se yo de espiar, no fue buena idea preguntarle a Sirius.

Harry, estaba afuera de la escuela esperando en los jardines cuando a lo lejos vio a Sasuke y a Draco, Sasuke venia gritándole a Draco y este a su vez se reía, cuando estuvieron cerca Draco se adelanto a molestarle.

-hola cara rajada

-hurón toma y no pienses que lo hago por que me caigas bien es por Sirius y mis padres que te invito

-claro lo que digas, pero seguro es porque te gusto, sé que no invitas a muchos, no te culpo solo lo mejor y Malfoy no podía faltar y más si te gusto

Mientras hablaba se acerco a Harry asiendo que quedara acorralado contra el árbol, acercando mucho sus rostros y tomándolo de la cintura, Harry se sonrojo odiaba que Draco se burlara de él, a lo lejos Sasuke y otros tres pares de ojos vieron este acercamiento.

Lee, Gaara y Kankuro, vieron esto, Gaara no pudo evitar preguntarle a Lee, sorprendiendo a su hermano.

-¿son novios o algo?

-no que yo sepa

En eso ven como Harry empuja a Draco y le grita que no se le vuelva a acercar, luego entra furioso al salón.

Harry no podía soportar a ese rubio engreído, vale que cuando lo vio por primera vez le gusto y puede que este le oyera decírselo a Naruto, pero cuando realmente lo conoció se arrepintió de que este lo hubiera oído, aunque Draco no lo sacara mucho sabia cuando y como hacerlo para molestar a Harry, que mejor de molestar que cuando tiene una fiesta sabiendo lo mucho que Harry quiere tener más amigo y lo que le cuesta desenvolverse, pero esto no se quedaría así, Harry entro furioso al salón, tomo el gis y pinto en el pizarrón que había fiesta mañana en el negocio de su padrino con motivo de su cumpleaños.

Los chicos entraron y vieron el letrero en el pizarrón, esto los puso felices y Gaara vio su oportunidad de conocer un poco mejor aquel chico, Iruka se puso contento, pues pensaba que su hijo estaba siendo más seguro de sí, la clase termino sin más contratiempos aunque algunos se les hizo extraño que Naruto estuviera tranquilo, al igual que Harry, no es que este ultimo hiciera travesuras , más bien que Naruto no hablaba, Harry por su lado se veía deprimido y es que aun tenia presente la historia de cómo murieron sus padres, pero los demás no lo sabían.

En Suna

Voldemort y Orochimaru se despertaron (omito lo que sucedió, por que si con el beso muchos se traumaron, no quiero pensar lo que les pasara si…bueno mejor no pongo eso en su cabeza, aunque creo que ya es tarde en fin continuo).

-vamos tenemos que ver quiénes de mis hombres dirigirán a los tuyos para que se infiltren y así obtener información

-está bien, pero Orochimaru por que no mejor dejamos eso para más tarde

-no, quiero terminar esto lo antes posible

-bien como quieras

Voldemort se levanto y puso su varita en la marca tenebrosa y pronto un mortifago entro Orochimarui se sorprendió, Voldemort le dijo que Belatrix, Rodolfo y Greyback tenían que ir a konoha para que obtuviera información y su linda serpiente (entiéndase Orochimaru) se vengara, Orochimaru le dio una nota donde ponías su sello y firma junto con el nombre de las personas que tenían que ir con ellos y decirles donde quedaba el lugar mencionado, cuando el mago salió ellos volvieron a la cama.

De regreso a konoha a la salida de la escuela.

Naruto y Harry iban caminando, no tenían animo de hablar en eso se acerca Sasuke.

-¿se encuentran bien chicos? los note toda la clase muy distraídos

-estamos bien

Sasuke vio como Harry buscaba algo con miedo y enseguida supo que era.

-tranquilo el ya se fue a casa

Harry suspiro aliviado.

-el es tan molesto solo quiere burlarse de mi

Sasuke noto que Naruto no lo veía.

-Naruto estas bien, mira se que lo de anoche te tiene todavía molesto e incomodo y no te culpo pero no me evites por favor, sabes lo que siento por ti y el que me estés evitando me pone mal

Harry al ver que Sasuke tomaba de las manos a su nii-chan se fue alejando lentamente, sabia un poco de lo que paso anoche puesto que el mismo Naruto le dijo, así que quiso darles su espacio y se fue a los columpios.

-Sasuke yo no sé como sentirme, la verdad cada que te veo siento cosas extrañas en mi estomago, ganas de estar cerca y a la vez lejos, no sé explicarlo, nunca me había sentido así, me da miedo porque no se cómo actuar cuando te veo, además lo que le paso a mi Ototo-chan me tiene mal tu sabes

-está bien Naruto te entiendo a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando te veo

-Sasuke puedo preguntar ¿tu como supiste que yo te gustaba y eso?

-bien para serte sinceros lo supe desde que éramos pequeños desde que tengo 4 años

Naruto se puso muy nervioso con la confesión de Sasuke .

-¿no estás tratando de engañarme verdad?

Pregunto muy nervioso Naruto.

-no hablo enserio, cuando te conocí le dije a mi familia que tu y yo algún día seriamos esposos, así que como tú eras más pequeño tal vez no te acuerdes de lo bien que nos llevábamos, así que cuando empezaste a viajar con tu familia tu ya no me ponías más atención, así que trataba de molestarte para que solo me viera a mí, un día mi hermano me dijo que parecía que solo te molestaba porque tú me gustabas y no quería que nadie más que yo tuviera tu atención, ahí me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentías por ti ya en serio

-¿me seguirás molestando?

-no lo sé, si así obtengo tu atención hasta que sepas lo que realmente sientes por mí, lo seguiré asiendo, espero no te molestes

Sasuke se inclino a darle un suave beso en los labios y le susurro al oído.

-te daré tiempo para que te repongas, luego te volveré a molestar como antes, cuando estés listo tu me vendrás a decir que sientes, estas bien con eso Naruto

Naruto asintió, Sasuke se separo, le dio otro beso más profundo y se fue dejando a un Naruto mas confundido que antes.

Harry se separo dejando a su nii-chan con Sasuke y se sentó en los columpios, los chicos de intercambio de Suna iban saliendo, la chica se despidió de los chicos y se fue con Ten-Ten, Harry estaba pensando en lo de sus padres, se puso a llorar silenciosamente, sin que lo notara Gaara despidió a su hermano y se fue acercando a él sin que Harry lo notara hasta que le extendió un pañuelo, esto asusto a Harry quien se levanto rápidamente asiendo que se tropezara y callera de espaldas jalando al chico con él, Harry cerró los ojos, se sonrojo de lo torpe que era, esperaba que el chico no se enojara.

De pronto sintió como algo suave pasaba por sus mejillas, abrió los ojos viendo como el chico pelirrojo le limpiaba el rastro de lagrimas con el pañuelo que antes le ofreció, luego se levanto y le ayudo a que se levantara, Gaara pudo observar la cicatriz mientras Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y pudo apreciar que tenia cierta rareza, para empezar se veía nueva, por lo que sabía no lo era, segundo podía sentir cierta obscuridad dentro de esta, como si algo la habitara, justo como se sentía el demonio que tenia dentro pero más débil.

-lamento haberte asustado

-no está bien, fue mi culpa por no poner atención, lamento haberme asustado…gracias

-¿estás bien?

-la verdad no, pero ya estoy más tranquilo

-mi nombre es Gaara por cierto

-Harry

De pronto se apreció un silencio en torno a la pareja, se encontraban nerviosos, Gaara no sabía cómo tenía que interactuar y Harry le pasaba lo mismo, pero se armo de valor y dijo.

-me gustaría que pudieras ir a mi fiesta es mañana y se que apenas puse el anuncio y tal vez tengas cosas y bueno entiendo si

Antes de que Harry continuara balbuceando cosas sin sentido Gaara le interrumpió.

-seria un placer ir a la fiesta, no conozco mucha gente y seria una linda oportunidad para que nos conociéramos mejor

-bien entonces nos vemos

-espera Harry no sé donde será la fiesta y no conozco mucho

Harry se sonrojo por su olvido y a Gaara le pareció lindo, Harry saco una invitación de las que le dio su padrino para sus amigos, aunque le dio de mas por si quería invitar personalmente a alguien más y se la dio a Gaara, luego saco una hoja y algo con que escribir, le dibujo un mapa de donde quedaba la fiesta y también un mapa de cómo llegar a su casa, se lo dio.

-el mapa de arriba es de la dirección de la fiesta y el de abajo es de mi casa ¿por si quieres visitarme? te puedo mostrar parte de la aldea, ¿si tu quieres?

-gracias Harry eres muy amable

-nos vemos mañana entonces Gaara

Harry se despidió y salió corriendo rumbo a su casa, no sabía por qué se comportaba tan torpe, normalmente Naruto le ayuda a conocer gente, fue por el que conoció a Hinata, Sasuke y Konohamaru, así que estaba emocionado por qué sería el primer amigo que asía sin que alguien le hubiera ayudado, así que estaba emocionado.

Gaara vio como Harry corría asía su casa, le emocionaba que por fin pudiera conocer a alguien sin que este le tuviera miedo, al parecer podían tener muchas más cosas en común, vio la invitación en su mano, la guardo y se fue a la casa donde estaba viviendo de momento.

Al llegar su hermano pudo ver como Gaara traía una sonrisa en el rostro, cosa rara ya que él nunca lo asía, Gaara entro a la habitación y saco la invitación junto con el mapa que Harry le hizo, primero vio el mapa con detenimiento, después saco la invitación con cuidado y la leyó.

Gaara estaba estudiando cuando entro Lee anunciando la comida, al acercarse al escritorio donde Gaara asía la tarea, vio la invitación y se acerco a verla, pero Gaara rápidamente la tomo sin que la alcanzara a ver del todo.

-te han invitado a una fiesta, que emocionante eso encienda la llama de la juventud ¿No es así?

-lo que digas

-¿de quién es la fiesta?

-de Harry

Al oír eso Lee quedo de piedra era sabido que Harry no invitaba a nadie mas de los tres de siempre, así que el ver que Gaara tenía una invitación que le fue dada por el mismo Harry lo desconcertó y es que a pesar de que todos fueron invitados ninguno recibió invitación.

-mientes

-no puedes verla si no me crees_-dijo enojado._

Le extendió la invitación para que la viera y Lee vio que tenía razón además tenía un mapa de la casa de Harry, y del negocio del padrino, no cabía duda era letra de Harry la que se apreciaba en el mapa, Gaara le arrebato los papeles molesto por ser llamado mentiroso cuando el mismo Harry se los dio, los guardo y bajaron a comer.


	6. Chapter 6

_Flashback _

_James Y Sirius estaban hablando justo antes de que James se enlace con Lili._

_-es serio hermano te juro que cuando vea que no tiene oportunidad con ella tendrá que buscar otro amor y es cuando tu tendrás tu oportunidad con él, ¿aun que no se que le ves?_

_-James hermano no empecemos si yo tampoco sé lo que ven tu y el a Lili, enserio no digo que no sea bonita, es solo que es muy buena, no se muy puritana y _

_-si si Sirius no anda con puritanas y bla bla bla _

_-no lo digas así_

_-como sea sigo diciendo que te lo lleves a la cama y listo veras como se te quita el capricho por el _

_-bueno es que ese es el detalle veras ay algo que no te he dicho y creo que también es algo por lo que no logro avanzar con el _

_-¿no me digas que tu y él?_

_-bien, no te lo digo _

_-¿Cuándo?_

_-¿recuerdas cuando te hiciste novio de tu pelirroja?_

_-sí, reculando que grite que era mi novia en medio de todo el comedor para que todos supieran y vieran lo contento que estaba_

_-si bien tu no lo viste pero el salió muy enojado y yo le seguí, después de que discutimos un rato yo lo bese y él me correspondió, en fin una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos asiéndolo en medio de una aula en desusó_

_-no bromes Sirius_

_-no lo hago hermano_

_-¿tú fuiste el de abajo o el de arriba?_

_-¿Qué preguntas? ¿En serio cuánto hace que me conoces?_

_-rayos Sirius, ¿aun así no quiso?, ¿tal vez el quería ser el de abajo? ¿No le preguntaste?_

_Sirius le da un golpe en la cabeza _

_-el dijo que solo lo hizo por la rabia del momento, me pidió disculpas y desde entonces no hemos hablado del tema, aunque si le he enviado regalos y el los devuelve sin abrirlos, ya no se qué hacer James estoy empezando a rendirme_

_-así que esta será tu último intento_

_-si_

_-pero, dime, ¿le dijiste claramente lo que sentías, o solo le mandaste regalos después de que lo hicieran?_

_-solo le mande regalos _

_-Sirius eres un tonto, seguro él cree que te estás burlándote de él, no sería la primera vez así que yo te digo que le expliques lo que sientes o de lo contrario no avanzaras en nada _

_Fin flashback _

De repente alguien lo saca de sus recuerdos, cuando tocan a la puerta.

Sirius se encontraba en el negocio el cual era un restaurante donde los empleados usaban patines, los empleados eran todos muchachas de 14 a 17 años, aunque pensó contratar uno que otro chico, estaba viendo los documentos de las cosa que compro para la fiesta de su ahijado, tenía todo comprado, reviso la lista que hizo junto con Kakashi, solo faltaba el pastel, de repente se sumergió en los recuerdos al pensar que regalarle a su ahijado, siempre que pensaba en regalos recordaba como Severus siempre se los devolvía, ese día en la boda los dos terminaron borrachos y todo su plan se fue el caño, cuando una linda pelirroja se llevo a Severus, desde entonces se rindió aun que cada que veía a Severus con alguien le dolía y mucho, así que el irse de aquel lugar también le ayudo un poco, volvió a salir de sus pensamientos cuando tocaron de nuevo a la puerta de la oficina.

-pase

-Black podemos hablar un momento

-claro snivelius entra siéntate ponte cómodo

-sabes que no me gusta que me digas así

-si lo que digas, dime qué quieres no tengo tiempo, me falta comprar muchas cosas aun para la fiesta de Harry (mentiroso)

Sirius siguió acomodando las notas, no quería ver a Severus a los ojos.

-que te parece esto que le quiero regalar a Harry

Le extendió un libro muy ancho y grueso, al abrirlo vio muchas fotos de Lili y para sus sorpresa también había de James, muy pocas cabe decir, Sirius trago saliva y se levanto de su escritorio camino a su librero y saco un libro igual o más grande y se lo dio a Severus.

-toma las que necesites, me quedaría a ayudarte pero tengo muchas cosas aun que hacer te quedas en confianza

Después de eso Sirius se fue, cerrando la puerta y antes de que Severus supiera qué paso Sirius se apareció en su habitación, empezó a llorar enojado rompiendo todo sin importarle nada, por lo que veía Severus aun amaba a Lili y el seguía siendo como bien lo dijo ese día en la boda antes de irse con la pelirroja, _no Sirius no quiero corresponderte no vales la pena solo eres alguien para pasar el rato_, estaba tan borracho Severus que no lo recordó al día siguiente, pero él estaba lo suficiente sobrio para recordarlo por siempre y rendirse, aun que no por ello dolía menos.

Severus estaba viendo indeciso si abrir el libro o no, al final lo hizo y se sorprendió, puesto que en aquel libro no solo había fotos de su amada Lili con James, sino también de Harry desde antes de nacer, Lili lucía un vientre abultado se veía radiante, luego se veía a Harry con sus padres aun que él se veía muy chiquito, recién nacido, tomo algunas luego de copiarlas y ponerlas en su lugar, acomodo las creadas en el álbum que le regalaría a Harry, desde que James y Lili se casaron Sirius cambio su actitud asía él, no sabía por qué, no recordaba mucho del día que se casaron, lo último que recordaba es que Sirius lo guiaba a un lugar apartado diciéndole que le tenía algo importante que decir, luego recordó una pelirroja acercarse a ellos familia de Lili, luego nada, no recordaba que paso después, solo que a la mañana siguiente el amaneció desnudo en su cama, solo y con un gran dolor de cabeza, además tenía la sensación de que hizo algo malo, cuando pregunto a Sirius le dijo que solo se fue con la chica y nada más, a no ser que algo pasara con la chica, no recordó si Sirius le dijo aquello tan importante o no.

Sirius estaba recostado en el piso, recargado sobre la pared y aun lloraba, su habitación estaba toda destruida, no le importo mucho.

Kakashi esta entrando a la casa de Sirius, habían quedado de encontrarse para comprar lo único que les faltaba y finalmente comprar el regalo que le darían a Harry, de pronto escucho a Sirius llorar en su habitación, Kakashi asustado entro a toda prisa y vio a su amigo sentado recargado en la pared con toda la habitación desecha, se acerco y lo abrazo para consolarlo antes de poder preguntar qué paso.

-¿Qué paso?

-Severus aun ama a Lili eso paso

-¿Cómo, lo sabes el te lo dijo?

-no, pero le va a regalar un álbum de fotos de Lili y James a Harry

-¿entonces como sabes que aun la ama?

-por que las fotos de Lili están al principio y hay muy pocas de James por no decir que hay solo 5

-a lo mejor no tenia mas

-si tiene

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-lose porque yo mismo le regale unas donde estaban ellos juntos, y da la casualidad que en el álbum están solos en todas las fotos, por eso lose

-lo siento amigo

-se que no puedo cambiar lo que su corazón siente, pero no sabes cuánto me gustaría poder hacerlo para que su corazón pudiera ser mío

-sigo diciendo que uses poción de amor

-no sería lo mismo, a caso a ti te gustaría que Iruka te amara solo porque le diste una poción

-no, ya que lo pones así no, no me gustaría

Kakashi pensó por un momento que hacer para animar a su amigo, pero solo había una cosa que lo podría animar chicas fáciles y eso era lo malo, ya que no quería dejarlo solo, pero su esposo podría molestarse, a menos que él los acompañara.

-¿qué tal si vamos a ver algunas chicas o chicos que dices?

-no se enojara tu esposo

-no si lo llevamos

-bien tu le dices mientras yo compro lo que falta para mañana

Los dos salieron y en la tarde volvieron a encontrarse los tres y fueron a divertir a Sirius con chicas y chicos fáciles.

En el bar se encontraba Sirius sentado en la barra, aun que si lo veías por atrás podías jurar que era una chica, su cabello largo y rizado lucia genial, su ropa era una yukata de color azul marino la cual a conjunto con su cuerpo delgado su cabello y sus ojos grises asían que no te importara que era un chico, todos los que estaban en el bar estaban embobados con él, de pronto se acerco un hombre fuerte, con cabello blanco, un gran ninja que quería probar suerte con aquella maravillosa criatura.

-hola ¿eres nueva por aquí?

-nuevo en realidad

Y eso fue todo lo que se necesito para que el encanto se esfumara, él le empezó apuntar sorprendido y tartamudeando, pero Sirius al girar para verlo mejor, le pareció lindo su tartamudeo y quería desahogarse, además no era feo, algo grande sí, pero era fuerte y en cierta forma se parecía a Severus, así que se acerco con su mejor cara seductora, no dejaría que este hombre se le escapara, además podían llegar a un acuerdo para que los dos se divirtieran esa noche, Sirius tomo el resto de su copa y se giro con su mejor cara, puso una mano delicadamente en el hombro de aquel hombre del cual no sabía su nombre, acerco sus labios hasta que estuvo cerca de su oreja y le susurro con su voz más dulce y sensual.

-¿qué tal si conseguimos una linda dama y nos divertimos los tres?

Se alejo, con la mirada le indico que viera al otro lado del bar, en aquel lado había una chica que estaba al fondo y que tenia rato viendo a Sirius, era una rubia de cuerpo voluptuoso y ojos verdes, muy linda, parecía desanimada pero en cuanto los dos hombres la voltearon a ver supo de que andaba el juego y no lo pensó dos veces antes de hacer un gesto seductor para mostrarles que no le importaba jugar con los dos, Sirius regreso su mirada al otro hombre esperando su decisión.

Jiraiya acababa de regresar a konoha, quería ver como estaba Naruto pero primero quería divertirse un rato, entro al bar más popular de la zona y tomo unos tragos antes de ver a la criatura más sensual que hubiera visto en la vida, esta era su momento pensó, pero no quería asustarla así que se puso serio y se acerco poniendo su mejor pose, se sentó junto a ella y le hablo

-hola ¿eres nueva por aquí?

La voz que le contesto le sorprendió

-nuevo en realidad

Era un hombre, le apunto tratando de hablar pero las palabras se le atoraron, no pudo seguir tartamudeando, porque aquel lindo chico se le acerco sensualmente, poniendo una mano en su hombro, lo cual solo le encendió mas en vez de asquearlo, y es que dios el solo le iban las chicas, pero aquel chico sabia seducir sin lugar a dudas y jugar, ya que no tardo en proponerle jugar con una linda chica que estaba del otro lado del bar, al oír la oferta y ver que la dama estaba más que dispuesta a jugar con los dos, no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar al lindo chico de la mano y ir por la dama del fondo.

Los tres lo pasaron de lo mas excitante aquello era una hoguera apasionada y lujuriosa, pero la chica fue la primera en rendirse al cansancio, para aquel entonces Jiraiya no le importaba que solo quedara aquel chico, el que le gustara recibir y que su cuerpo delgado le hiciera parecer chica le ayudaban a olvidar que era un chico lo que quedaba de la noche

No podía negarlo aquel chico era igual o más pervertido que él, a él nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hacer un trió y menos con un hombre, debía reconocer que solo de pensarlo era morboso, además de que fue la mejor noche que allá tenido asta el momento


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Itachi estaba distraído y sus amigos lo notaron así que decidieron que al terminar las clases le preguntarían, todos estaban saliendo cuando solo quedaban los amigos de Itachi quienes eran su primo Tobi, su amigo Deidara, Pain y Sasori.

-Itachi amigo ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan distraído?, digo sabemos que eres un genio y todo el rollo pero tu mirada se ve como de ¿enamorado?

-Pain tiene razón, Tobi ha visto esa mirada antes en Deidara y Sasori antes de que se declararan

Los mencionados solo se sonrojaron y se hicieron los desentendidos, Itachi por su parte sabia que el rubio le gustaba pero no creía que fuera para tanto pues lo acababa de conocer, pero como nunca se había enamorado antes no estaba seguro, así que decidió contarles lo que paso ayer cuando su hermano trajo a Draco a la casa.

-bien ¿recuerdan que les mencione que Sasuke alojaría a un estudiante de intercambio?

-si incluso mencionaste todo un plan para molestarlo

Todos asintieron ante lo dicho por Deidara.

-bien este chico se llama Draco Malfoy

Itachi mostraba una cara soñadora mientras sus amigos intercambiaban miradas.

-en fin es de cabello rubio tan brillante como el sol, ojos grises en los que te puedes perder, además es tan listo que al poco tiempo de que llego ya sabía la debilidad de mi Ototo-chan y lo estaba molestando con eso

Itachi suspiro ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos y finalmente dijo.

-es ¿no sé cómo decirlo? Perfecto

-está enamorado es un hecho

-si definitivamente Tobi cree que lo hemos perdido

-¿qué tal si lo pateamos?

Sasori dijo esto al ver que su amigo se metía otra vez en sus pensamientos, pero al oír esto salió rápidamente de su mente y presto atención a lo que decían sus amigos.

-yo quiero irme de aquí ya tengo planes para Zetsu y no pienso perderlos por seguir con esto

-¿qué planes? ¿Apoco te dijo que si para salir contigo en una cita?

-claro que no Itachi, está difícil que me deje hablarle, casi tanto como cuando apostamos a intentar hacer que tu Ototo-chan saliera con algunas de sus admiradoras

-si quien hubiera pensado que no solo no le gustaban las chicas sino que moría por Naruto

Menciono Sasori.

-les dije Pain que no apostaran por que perderían, en fin enfócate Pain

-si Tobi quiere saber qué planes son

-bien al rato ira al trabajo de Konan, se entero que el señor Black va a crear nuevos empleos pero para chicos y el va a pedir trabajo, el punto es que esta vez soborne a Konan para que me ayude y nos quedemos solos encerrados, es entonces que aprovechare…

-¿lo vas a violar?

-claro que no Deidara, pero ganas no me faltan, eso no me ayudaría de por si no me habla, eso aria que me odiaría y bueno no eso no, lo que haré es decirle lo mucho que me gusta y esta vez será lo más claro posible

-Tobi te desea buena suerte entonces

-oigan y ¿Kabuto donde esta?

Pregunto Itachi al ver que faltaba, aun que de seguro estaba tratando de hacerse notar por el nuevo maestro Severus.

-donde va a ser tratando de llamar la atención de el amor de su vida según el

Contesto Deidara.

-¡espera tengo una idea por si esa no funciona!

-¿cuál?, la de Kabuto o la de Pain

-la de Pain Sasori obvio, mira el señor Black es padrino de Harry, hermano de Naruto, mañana será su cumpleaños en el negocio, nos invito personalmente Harry, así que nos dio pases especiales para poder ir con más gente, como saben que soy más grande me dio entradas para llevar algunos de mis amigos para que estén conmigo y no me aburra, si lo que dicen es verdad lo más seguro es que el señor Black lo contrate y estará ahí, podrás tener otra oportunidad en caso de que esta se arruine

Pain acepto la idea de su amigo y quedaron de avisarle a Kabuto, Hidan y Kakuzu, para que mañana en la tarde todos fueran a casa de Itachi, los chicos se fueron al terminar sus planes.

Pain entro en el negocio de Sirius por la puerta de atrás, justo como quedo con Konan, se escondió tras unas cajas que tenían en la oficina de Sirius, eran las cosas para la fiesta de mañana, casi es descubierto antes de entrar por un tipo que iba saliendo de la oficina del señor Black, Pain no alcanzo a verlo por lo que asumió debía ser un empleado o algo por que llevaba un libro, entro y espero la señal.

Konan y Zetsu entraron en el negocio y se dirigieron asía las oficinas del señor Black, por fortuna Sirius no estaría por que había quedado de ir a ver lo que faltaba para la fiesta de su ahijado, Konan tenía todo listo, sabía que su amigo buscaba empleo así que cuando descubrió lo del nuevo empleo, lleno las hojas de los requisitos y llevo los documentos de su amigo un día antes, ella misma había arreglado todo con el señor Black para que su amigo pudiera entrar mañana mismo a trabajar(sería el primer chico como prueba), pero no le había dicho eso a su amigo porque tenía planes con Pain, quien quedo de conseguirle una cita con su hermana por el favor que le estaba haciendo, independientemente de cómo terminaran las cosas ella tendría su cita.

Finalmente Konan le dijo que Sirius al parecer no estaba, que mejor lo esperaba porque seguro no tardaba, así que entro a la oficina de Sirius y se sentó a esperar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Pain escucho como se ponía el cerrojo y esa fue la señal, Zetsu no se había dado cuanta aun de nada, de pronto Pain salió y se aproximo a hablar con él.

Zetsu escucho un ruido y giro a ver que era, entonces vio a Pain salir detrás de una caja, Zetsu se puso nervioso, se levantó y trato de salir solo para descubrir la puerta cerrada.

-¿podemos hablar por favor?

Zetsu negó con miedo, bien se preguntaran porque de esta actitud, les contare.

_Flashback._

_Hace 7 meses._

_Era el primer día de clases, Zetsu era un chico de intercambio y era delgado facciones finas, piel blanca de porcelana, tenía el pelo pintado de verde y la mitad del cuerpo tatuada, pero lejos de verse mal se veía más atractivo, su belleza era atrayente aun cuando era obvio que era un chico había algo en el que te hacía creer por momentos que tal vez no lo era y eso era extraño, toda su ropa era ceñida al cuerpo, para el primer día de clases decidió ponerse ropa verde oscuro lo que solo logro acentuar mas su belleza, su vecina era Konan y le acompaño a la escuela._

_En cuanto entro la mayoría no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, algunos por lo llamativo de sus tatuajes, otros por lo extraño de su pelo, algunos por ver su cuerpo, otros solo lo veían como un rival más, Pain quedo fascinado._

_Pain era alto, de pelo rojo, era un poco bronceado además tenía varios zarcillos en la cara, usaba ropa oscura, se veía intimidante, tenía la mala costumbre de intimidar a la gente y el que fuera líder de la banda Akatsuki no ayudaba mucho, los miembros de la banda eran Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, __Tobi,__ Hidan, kakuzu,__ Kabuto y Konan. _

_Zetsu se sentaba justo a lado derecho de Pain, Zetsu de momento no tomo en cuenta la apariencia de Pain y es que había aprendido por propia experiencia que a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen._

_Al terminar las clases, Zetsu fue primero al baño antes de salir, había quedado con Konan de que le enseñaría donde estaba cada cosa en Konoha para que en un futuro no se fuera a perder, pero al entrar vio a Pain golpeando a un chico lo cual asusto a Zetsu y salió sin que Pain lo viera. Lo que Zetsu no sabía es que Pain entro justo cuando el chico menciono que seguro el chico nuevo era un fácil (por la ropa) y el trataría de hacerlo su perra, cosa que enojo a Pain y lo golpeo amenazándolo que si algo le llegara a pasar a Zetsu lo aria a el responsable._

_El siguiente incidente sucedió dos semanas después cuando entrenaban, los habían puesto en parejas para que Zetsu viera las diferentes formas de pelear de sus compañeros y se acoplara, aun no mostraba miedo por Pain, pues suponía que algo debió haber hecho el chico para que Pain lo golpeara._

_Pain estaba peleando con su amigo Tobi cuando se distrajo porque justo en ese momento Zetsu sufrió un accidente y su playera se rompió, asiendo que se distrajera y asiendo que su ataque golpeara sin querer a su compañero Sai, cuando el maestro le pregunto ¿qué paso? le dio pena decir que se distrajo Por que Zetsu andaba sin playera, eso no, así que dijo que solo porque se le dio la gana, así se fueron sumando muchos mas incidentes por que Pain o andaba distraído, o andaba amenazado a cuanto chico osara insultar o pasarse de listo con Zetsu, esto el obvio no lo sabía así que empezó a temerle a Pain._

_Un día Pain decidió que era suficiente de solo ver de lejos a Zetsu, el pensaba que no era justo que su amiga Konan si pudiera hablarle y el no, así que intento hablarle, pero no sabía de que, siempre lo detenía y al verle no sabía que decirle así que se marchaba dejando cada vez mas intimidado a Zetsu sin que él lo supiera, entonces decidió en invitar a salir a Zetsu, pero él nunca le dejaba hablar siempre huía diciendo que tenía que trabajar, cuando lo sacaron del trabajo decía que tenía tarea, así fue como llego el día que se le ocurrió pedirle ayuda a su amiga, la cual arreglo todo para que Zetsu tuviera trabajo y el pudiera hablarle sin que este huyera y a cambio el le conseguiría una cita con su hermana Karin, la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke, pero desistió al ver que su hermano le trato de conseguir una cita pero no funciono(la apuesta), así que quedo de conseguirle una cita con alguien a quien si le gustara y es así como se le ocurrió Konan, ya varias veces le había pedido una cita con su hermana pero él se negaba al ver que su hermana no aceptaría, y es así como llegamos a este día._

_Fin flashback._

Pain se detuvo al ver que Zetsu temblaba, así que decidió tratar de saber porque siempre que se lo topaba este temblaba de miedo.

-¿Por qué siempre estas temiéndome? ¿Acaso te he hecho algo para que me temas?

Al ver que Zetsu no contestaba trato de poner una mejor cara y pidió por favor le dijera que pasaba, Zetsu pensó que podían hablar, pensó que la puerta se había atorado y en cualquier momento vendría el señor Black o su amiga, eso le dio un poco de confianza, así que decidió hablar.

-es solo que siempre me estás viendo, antes no lo notaba pero lo empecé a notar cuando empezaste a detenerme sin decir nada, al principio no le di importancia pero luego lo hacías mas seguido, la verdad me empezaste a asustar, pensaba que me pegarías sin razón como con los otros

-nunca te aria daño, es solo que no sé cómo hablar contigo, la verdad tu me pones nervioso, mucho muy nervioso, por eso me equivocó en clases y para cubrirlo miento diciendo que solo lo hacía por que se me daba la gana, pero creo que empeore las cosas

Zetsu asintió, empezó a relajarse con la declaración.

-yo en realidad, todo este tiempo solo quería, bueno intentaba pedirte una cita, para, ya sabes conocernos mejor y veas cómo soy en realidad, ¿qué dices aceptas?

Zetsu tenía aun dudas, pues podía ser una trampa, no sabía que decir, hasta que se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Pain empezaba a creer que Zetsu no aceptaría asta que contesto.

-acepto si Konan viene con nosotros en una cita doble

Pain estaba feliz aun cuando tendría que salir en una cita con su hermana, no importaba por que estaría con Zetsu así que acepto.

Konan cerró la puerta y le dio 15 minutos para que hablara con su amigo, luego abriría la puerta y fingiría no saber que asía el ahí, pero igual lo sacaría, así que si en ese tiempo no había logrado nada, no era su culpa. Una vez trascurrido el tiempo acordado entre Konan y Pain la puerta se abrió Konan se hizo la desentendida y saco a su amigo Pain, pero antes le informaron que el domingo que era el día de descanso de Konan saldrían los cuatro en una cita lo cual emocionó mucho a Konan, finalmente Pain igual iría a la fiesta, no perdería la oportunidad de ver a Zetsu mañana hacer su trabajo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

El viernes en la escuela entraron tres nuevos alumnos, dos eran los gemelos Fred y George hermanos de Ron, el otro era un chico llamado Kisame.

Los gemelos estaban alojados en otra aldea, pero fueron trasladados a Konoha, en el poco tiempo que tenían por no decir las pocas horas, los profesores no pudieron controlar a los bromistas por lo que se hartaron de su bromas y pidieron apoyo a Konoha, el líder de Konoha no sabía que eran chicos difíciles de controlar, a él le dijeron que habían amenazado a los chicos, lo cual hasta cierto grado era verdad pero omitieron ciertos detalles por conveniencia, así que fueron aceptados y los pusieron en el salón de Itachi, Itachi y sus amigos no habían notado a los nuevos chicos por estar en su mundo, en fin, al salir fueron los tres a que les dijeran donde se alojarían, Fred y George apenas llegaron a la dirección vieron al otro chico que venía detrás, lo habían visto en la otra escuela pero les había tocado distinto salón, según escucharon al chico también lo cambiaron porque era muy peleonero, el chico se sentó junto a ellos y los miro, primero a Fred y luego poso su mirada en George, les lanzo una mirada lasciva, los gemelos solo voltearon a verse entre ellos, esto era nuevo, nunca antes un tipo más grande les había mirado como aquel chico les acababa de mirar y a decir verdad esto desconcertó mucho a los gemelos.

Cuando entraron a la dirección se encontraron con que los esperaba el director y el profesor Severus, al ver esto ambos jóvenes gemelos suspiraron derrotados, pues él aparte de que ya sabía cómo eran también era el único que los medio controlaba, Kisame vio esta protesta y sonrió sin que el resto de los presentes lo notara.

Los gemelos empezaron hablar con el profesor como si nada y a turnos completando la frase del otro, el primero fue Fred.

-profesor Snape

-hace mucho que no lo veíamos

-¿cómo le va señor?

-¿nos ha extrañado?

-terminen sus tontos jueguitos señores Weasley que conmigo no funcionan, solo sepan que se quedaran conmigo así que andando

-profesor queremos estar con nuestro pequeño Rony

-si lo extrañamos ¿lo podemos ver?

-¿por favor?

Kisame al oír esto pensó que se trataba de algún novio o algo por el estilo, espero poder deshacerse de este tal Rony ya que ese par seria suyo si o si, aunque de momento el solo los quería para divertirse

-claro que lo extrañan y un cuerno, solo quieren encubrir lo que sea que traman, por cierto les gustara saber que los jóvenes que mandaron al hospital aun no se han compuesto, además tienen terminantemente prohibido preparar, comprar o conseguir cualquier tipo de poción, así mismo cualquier ingrediente y yo les supervisare en pociones, si quebrantan estas reglas pueden ir a Azcaban quedo claro

Los gemelos fingieron que no les afectaba y se acercaron para cuchichear como si tuvieran una mejor opción que la de obedecer.

-creo que tenemos que obedecer Fred

-me temo que si George mientras

-se nos ocurre como terminar nuestros otros prototipos

-además de conseguir otro conejillo de indias

-por que al parecer no podemos

-probar los que ya tenemos terminados con Rony

-podemos hablar con él y

-amenazarlo para que nos consiga conejillos

-así nadie sospechara de el

-intentémoslo

Mientras ellos hablaban el director le pidió al profesor que si podía quedarse también con el otro chico, pues no contaban con que les mandaran a otro chico, así que no habían previsto nada, el profesor no tuvo problemas en aceptar.

Una vez que terminaron de cuchichear entre ellos se giraron para hablar con los profesores.

-hemos hablado

-y hemos decidido

-que antes de ir donde el profesor Snape

-queremos ver a nuestro pequeño

-Rony, por favor

-está bien pero no le pueden dar nada entendieron

-si profesor

Los cuatro salieron del despacho del director, Severus antes de partir llamo a el pequeño Weasley, le pidió fuera a verlo a la dirección, mientras esperaban que viniera un joven de el salón de Itachi, Kabuto, se acerco al profesor tratando según el de seducirle, cosa que no paso desapercibido para el profesor, era con el único chico con el que era condescendiente, esto se debía a que al ver dentro de su mente vio que sus intenciones de seducirle era porque se había enamorado de él y por más que quiso el profesor no podía portarse grosero con él.

Ron justo venia entrando, el profesor vio el intercambio de palabras luego Ron salió.

-hola señor ¿Qué hace aun aquí?

-vine para arreglar algunos asuntos joven Kabuto

-profesor podemos seguir hablando mientras espera que le parece

-lo siento joven pero me temo que no podrá ser

El profesor al ver la tristeza en los ojos del joven Kabuto no pudo evitar tratar de consolarlo y no era porque le gustara ni nada por el estilo, sino que más bien sabia como se sentía ser rechazado por la persona que te gustaba, así que le dijo que podían seguir hablando en la fiesta de Harry su sobrino, le dio una invitación y salió con los jóvenes, Kabuto sonrió ilusionado al tiempo que suspiraba enamorado.

Ron entro en la dirección y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado, por lo que los gemelos se adelantaron y lo abrazaron uno de cada lado como siempre, mientras Severus platicaba con Kabuto y Kisame no les quitaba la vista de encima.

-Rony

-pequeño ¿nos extrañaste?

-por que nosotros si

-ya basta Fred, George ¿qué quieren?

-que amargado eres, nosotros que solo queríamos decirte

-que hemos considerado tu propuesta

-pero tendrás que conseguir a otros conejillos de indias a cambio

-hecho, luego les mando una nota, adiós

Ron no se lo pensó dos veces, desde que empezaron a probar sus pociones en el, les pidió que no lo hicieran, que por favor consiguieran otro en quien probar sus pociones y a cambio el los cubriría con sus travesuras y demás siempre que el no tuviera que probar sus cosas, asique al ver la nueva oportunidad de no ser su conejillo no le importo la nueva imposición, así que una vez concluido el tema salió.

El profesor salió con los tres jóvenes, se dirigieron al negocio de Sirius el cual era un restaurante donde las chicas usaban patines, les pidió a los chicos que pidieran algo de comer mientras el arreglaba un asunto con Sirius.

Los gemelos y Kisame se sentaron en una mesa apartada, empezaron a ver que pedirían pero los gemelos en cuanto vieron que Severus se perdía de vista se levantaron ante la mirada desconcertada de Kisame y salieron rumbo al baño, se encerraron no podían pensar en mejor momento que ese para probar una de sus pociones, así que la sacaron y planearon que mientras George coqueteaba con una de las meseras Fred pondría un poco de poción en el plato, luego regresarían a su lugar como si nada para ver qué pasaba con la persona que lo probaba.

Los chicos salieron del baño, Kisame desde lejos estaba desconcertado, que planeaban esos dos chicos se preguntaba, al poco rato los vio salir y acercarse a una mesera que iba saliendo, decidió ver que harían esos dos desde lejos.

George se acerco a la primer mesera que salió y fingió tropezarse con ella, la chica casi deja caer la bandeja de comida, George le ayudo a sostener la bandeja que traía y la puso sobre la mesa de atrás acerco a la chica a una silla dejando la bandeja atrás lejos de la vista de la chica, George fingió preocuparse de que la chica estuviera lastimada al mismo tiempo que le coqueteaba para que ella se dejara seguir el juego de que lo había hecho solo por conocerla y no por otra cosas, mientras Fred con mucho tacto saco la poción y vio que nadie lo estuviera viendo pero no se dio cuenta de la mirada de Kisame quien no dejaba de ver la forma de actuar de ese par, Fred con mucho cuidado puso en la comida la poción, luego la guardo de nuevo se acerco a su hermano y le hiso una seña de que estaba hecho y que ya podían volver a la mesa

George se incoó delante de la chica y examino el tobillo para ver que no estuviera lastimado, mientras veía que nadie estuviera detrás de Fred asiéndole señas de que no había peligro detrás de él, vio como su hermano ponía un poco de poción en la comida y le hiso señas de que podían terminar el coqueteo.

-pare se que tu tobillo está bien, bueno tengo que volver a la mesa

George le lanzo una sonrisa que hiso que la chica se olvidara de preguntarle cómo se llamaba, se fue a la mesa donde ya estaba su hermano sentado luego bajaron la vista y alzaron el menú para que los cubriera las sonrisas, siguieron con la vista asía donde iba el plato para ver los efectos que tendría en la persona quien lo comiera, Fred y George sacaron unos cuadernos y empezaron hacer anotaciones como, tipo de comida, donde se puso la poción por si esto pudiera alterarla, la hora de consumo, tipo de persona, cantidad y tiempo de reacción, todo fue anotado, sin dejar nada al azar, Kisame estaba fascinado viendo como los gemelos planearon todo y no sabía que sucedería a continuación, de pronto guardaron las anotaciones y fingen seguir leyendo el menú, a lo lejos se ve a Severus que venía asía ellos y traía un libro, luego se sentó.

-¿qué paso chicos? ya pidieron

-si señor

-ya pedimos

-usted joven Kisame

-también-dijeron los gemelos

Esto desconcertó a Kisame, ¿en qué momento habían pedido? no los había visto hacer tal cosa, de pronto se acerco la chica con la que estaba coqueteando George y les trajo tres platos ,les dio una sonrisa a los tres chico y luego giro para ver al profesor para saber si pediría algo.

-buenas tardes señor desea algo

-lo mismo que les trajo a los chicos gracias

Empezaron a comer mientras con mucho disimulo los chicos veían que efectos tenia la poción en la persona que la comió, con satisfacción vieron que la poción cumplía lo que tenía que hacer le sangro la nariz a la persona que la consumió, los chicos solo esperaban que durara el tiempo deseado 30 minutos, así que se tomaron su tiempo para comer, cuando finalmente terminaron, salieron rumbo a casa del profesor.

Los chicos estaban en sus habitaciones, asignadas por el profesor, les explicó que no podían salir y que él tenía que hacer algo, pero que se quedaba su elfo, el cual tenía órdenes de no seguir ninguna de sus indicaciones, y que tenían que quedarse dentro de la casa, además el laboratorio así como de más cosas para pociones tenían un hechizo para no poder ser localizadas o usadas, y que no usaran tampoco las de ellos porque el elfo tenía que quitárselas por ordenes de él, así los chicos se vieron encerrados y contentos porque una de sus pociones funciono, estaban anotando los resultados cuando Kisame toco la puerta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Advertencia este capítulo contiene lemon de, Voldemort/ Orochimaru y Jiraiya/Sirius/chica del bar léase bajo su responsabilidad**

Mientras tanto en Suna.

Aun era de madrugada cuando llego el primer informe de los mortifagos para Voldemort, Orochimaru continuo acostado mientras Voldemort estaba leyendo el informe, era de su posición, al parecer se encontraban a mitad del camino rumbo a Konoha, una vez que llegaran a Konoha observarían y le informarían de todo, Orochimaru aun recostado empezó a pensar en aquel día que se unió a Voldemort, fue, no sabía cómo describirlo era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien y temía arruinar lo que sea que tenia con Voldemort, por lo mismo había mucho que no le había dicho, le gustaba recordar cómo se sintió al unirse.

_Flashback. _

_Orochimaru se dejo guiar por Voldemort, le excitaba la idea de sentirse dominado por una "serpiente", así que dejo que Voldemort tomara las riendas, en cambio a Voldemort le parecía encantadora la idea de que una persona fuera tan linda como una serpiente, este ser le despertaba una gran sentido de querer protegerle y de estar junto a él, aunque los dos hombres lo asumían a la apariencia que cada uno tenía como serpientes y sus ganas de dominar el mundo, ninguno de los dos tenía la menor molestia en compartir el mundo con el otro ser serpentino, si se trataba solo de ellos no veían problemas. _

_El concepto de amor era algo que tanto Voldemort como Orochimaru desconocían, así que aun cuando esto que sentían el uno por el otro fuera amor ninguno lo reconocerá como tal, ambos hombres tenían tanto en común que los asía ser perfectos el uno para el otro._

_Voldemort recostó a Orochimaru sobre una cama que apareció, mientras Orochimaru estaba acariciando el cuerpo de Voldemort mientras este lo besaba con fascinación._

_Voldemort poco a poco se fue quitando la ropa, Orochimaru se quito la ropa de forma extraña, ya que la iba deslizando por su cuerpo muy suavemente, Voldemort quedo embobado mientras veía como se la quitaba, nunca había conocido a alguien que se quitara la ropa como ese ser, parecía una verdadera serpiente mudando de piel._

_Cuando finalmente estuvieron desnudos empezaron a ver el cuerpo del otro, el cuerpo de Voldemort lucia como una serpiente pitón grande y fuerte, mientras que el de Orochimaru lucia como una albina, era lindo el contraste de un cuerpo al del otro, siguieron besándose mientras tanto las manos fueron explorando el cuerpo del contrario, encontrando a cada paso una nueva similitud con las serpientes, ambos hombres estaban sintiendo un éxtasis de sensaciones inigualables, ninguno creyó encontrar lo que ellos considerarían un ser tan perfecto._

_Voldemort empezó a lamer la piel de Orochimaru, asiendo que la lengua bífida se sintiera deliciosa sobre su piel, miro a los ojos a Voldemort pidiendo que no alargara mas el momento y que por fin se unieran, Voldemort entendió el mensaje y trato de que su miembro se sintiera como una caricia al introducirlo en aquel cuerpo que según era tan perfecto ante los ojos de Voldemort._

_Orochimaru nunca creyó que un acto como aquel se sintiera tan suave, ambos se deslizaron entre carisias suaves no solo sobre la piel del otro, sino que también se deslizaron bajo el alma sin que lo notaran, ambos sentían que el otro alargaba el momento como si quisieran permanecer así para siempre._

_Voldemort creó un delicioso vaivén, embistiendo con lujuria el cuerpo de Orochimaru, asiendo que el otro gimiera de placer, asiendo que el ego de Voldemort se elevara por los cielos._

_Le gustaba los gemidos de Orochimaru, de pronto ambicionó ser el único que corrompiera ese cuerpo tan perfecto, se le ocurrió que Orochimaru y el hicieran un juramento inquebrantable para estar unidos por siempre y para siempre, decidiendo que el mejor momento era ese, justo antes de la culminación, para que cuando terminaran, iniciaran un reinado juntos, ambos seres perfectos dominando a los imperfectos mortales, ellos serian desde ahora conocidos como unos dioses inmortales._

_Ambos estaban nublados por tanto placer que ninguno se detuvo a pensar lo que se proponía Voldemort, ni si quiera el analizo lo que el mismo proponía._

_Así que entre gemidos, lograron ambos jurar ser el único ante el cual pudiera estar en forma tan íntima, que ante nadie más podían verse tan vulnerables y qué solo existiría el uno para el otro, que cualquiera de los dos seguiría a el otro sin importar que y que estarían juntos hasta el fin del mundo, cuando terminaron su juramento el éxtasis invadió ambos cuerpos sellando el destino de ambos. _

_Fin flashback _

Orochimaru fue sacado de los recuerdos al sentir como Voldemort estaba de vuelta en la cama, empezó a tocaba su cuerpo de forma suave al ver que estaba metido en su mente y no le asía caso, así que empezó a acariciar su cuerpo, primero las piernas, luego deslizo su manos hasta el abdomen, luego busco su miembro masturbándolo un poco, y finalmente lo beso introduciendo su lengua al mismo tiempo que un miembro erecto era introducido por debajo de las sabanas, asiendo que gimiera al sentir ambas intromisiones serpentinas, logrando que Voldemort quedara cada vez mas fascinado con los gemidos que sacaba, luego ambos terminaron explotando, Voldemort dentro de su cuerpo delgado y él lo asía en su mano, finalmente luego de un largo beso separaron sus bocas, ambos en cada momento sentían algo cálido y extraño en sus interiores, no sabía que era y a ninguno le importo, mientras siguieran juntos dominando todo, no les importaba nada más.

Finalmente cuando lograron estar vestidos fueron a desayunar y luego Orochimaru le mostraría lo que necesitarían para los nuevos cuerpos, además de que idearían la invasión de Konoha.

Severus estaba recostado pensando en lo que vio y sintió al ver aquello, luego de terminar el álbum fue a agradecerle a Sirius las fotos, antes de llegar pudo ver como una linda chica salía de casa de este, pero cuando la chica giro vio que no era un chica, sino que se trataba del mismísimo Sirius.

Ver a Sirius así lo hizo quedarse embobado con ese porte sensual que despedía su cuerpo y esa elegancia nata en él era cautivante.

Severus no pudo evitar seguirlo de lejos, vio que se reunía con Kakashi y su esposo, luego los tres se fueron a un bar de moda, al poco rato se sentaron lejos de Sirius mientras este se sentaba en la barra, verlo así le estaba excitando mucho y no que fuera la primera vez, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ellos estuvieron juntos y no podía negar que con nadie se sintió como aquella vez, no cabía duda que Sirius era alguien que no podías olvidar y te enviciaba a querer mas y mas, por desgracia él era muy terco para admitirlo y aunque estuvo cerca de caer en las provocaciones de Sirius con sus regalos, su amor por Lili le pudo mas, aunque ahora debía admitir que siempre se arrepintió de no haberle dado una oportunidad e intentar ser feliz con alguien mas que no fuera Lili, el verlo ahí tan radiante, tan sensual, provocando a cuanto ser vivo crucé por su camino lo molestaba y mucho, estaba furioso por no haber aprovechado su oportunidad ahora sería él a quien estaría tratando de provocar como lo estaba asiendo con aquel tipo, el cuan se veía dudoso.

_Estúpido si no aprovecha su oportunidad con aquel ser tan sensual y perfecto. _

Severus apretó los puños a ver qué Sirius no solo logro que aquel tipo se fuera con él, sino que también se llevaron a una chica con ellos, eso le molesto y sin pensarlo dos veces siguió al trío.

Llegaron a casa de Sirius, Severus aprovecho lo ocupados que estaban manoseando a la chica mientras se turnaban para besarse unos a otros y se apareció en la habitación de Sirius, se acomodo y se aplico un hechizo que lo asía invisible, al poco rato entraron y Severus podo ver que el centro de todo ahora era Sirius, podía ver cómo era besado por la chica quien al mismo tiempo le acariciaba su abdomen, mientras el hombre le besaba por atrás en el cuello al mismo tiempo que empezaba a desvestirle mientras le metía mano por donde podía.

Severus solo podía apretar los puños molestos y no se había dado cuenta de su propio comportamiento, la chica se inca y junto los dos penes lamiéndolos a turno y saboreándolos mientras que los dos hombres se besaban y se acariciaban, de pronto alzan a la chica y se hincan ambos para lamen sus partes intimas a turnos, la preparan para penetrarla por ambos lados entre los dos hasta que esta lista, los gemidos inunda la habitación, asiendo todo mas insoportable para el único espectador, la chica pide ser penetrada entre gemidos entendibles, la recuestan de lado en la cama para poder penetrarla al mismo tiempo, Sirius la penetra por atrás mientras que el hombre lo hace por delante, al poco rato la primera en venirse es la chica, pero al terminar ellos dentro de ella no hace qué se termine el encuentro sino todo lo contrario.

Sirius se levanta y luego de limpiarse se acomodándose delante de la chica, la cuan se encontraba en cuatro sobre la cama y le pide que lama su miembro mientras que ahora es penetrada por atrás por el otro hombre, al poco rato el miembro de Sirius entra y sale rápido de esa boca femenina mientras que el otro hombre penetra con la misma energía el trasero de la chica, al terminar el segundo encuentro la chica termina rendida y sin poderlo evitar termina dormida.

Severus espera que esto haga que todo ese encuentro termine, pero eso no es así porque los dos hombres al verse solos ahora se empiezan a besar, al parecer no les importa que la chica este dormida, el hombre se sienta en la cama con dificulta pues la chica no deja que se recuesten así que improvisan y se sienta en la horilla mientras que Sirius se sienta en horcajadas sobre él, primero rosando sus miembros mientras que el hombre masajea el trasero de Sirius para detener a Sirius de caer, al poco rato Sirius se levanta y se gira sentándose sobre el hombre, asiendo que este lo penetre mientras se sienta, el hombre lo toma de las caderas y lo penetra con rudeza, lo cual no parece importarle a Sirius ya que lanza un gemido placentero, esto provoca que el hombre empuje dentro de Sirius sin esperar provocando mas gemidos, pronto ambos hombres terminan viniéndose, al terminar los dos hombres se levantan de la cama y se empiezan a besar con lujuria, Jiraiya no puede esperar a conocer como se llama ese ser tan sensual e insaciable.

-eres el ser más excitante que he conocido ¿cómo te llamas?

-Sirius ¿y tú?

-Jiraiya, ¿podemos seguir o ya estas cansado?

-puedo con otra ronda y ¿tu?

-claro lindura ven acá

Ambos hombres empiezan a besarse y acariciando el cuerpo del otro, Sirius pronto se ve arrinconado por Jiraiya contra la pared, siente como le alza una pierna, luego siente como acomoda su miembro Jiraiya para que sea penetrado, mientras tanto Jiraiya lame y mordisquea su cuello asiendo que Sirius gima mas fuerte con cada caricia, beso y penetrada que le da aquel hombre.

Severus está tratando de controlarse, y no puede evitar recordar que hace tiempo el se encontraba en la misma posición pero en una aula en desusó, de pronto se encontró recordando a que sabia esa piel, esos besos, como se sentía esa piel bajo su tacto, ese cuerpo que también se amoldo al suyo, de pronto se vio interrumpido cuando ambos hombres terminan lo que finalmente sería su último encuentro de la noche.

Severus tuvo que esperar asta que ambos estuvieron totalmente dormidos antes de poder salir, su molestia seguía y no se había dado cuenta de ello, aunque ciertamente tampoco sabía el por qué de esta, aunque pronto lo sabría.

Al llegar a su casa ya era muy tarde o muy temprano según lo vieras, pero dentro de la sala le esperaba Kakashi sentado en la sala, estaba leyendo esos libros tan pervertidos, en cuanto lo vio entrar cerró el libro y lo observo con seriedad

-¿te divertiste viendo a Sirius?

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

-por si lo olvidaste yo estaba ahí y pude darme cuenta que lo estabas siguiendo desde hace rato y si yo me di cuenta Sirius también

-para lo que me importa, si me noto no le importo seguir en lo que asía

-claro que no le importo, Sirius siempre fue así, en la escuela más de una vez fue castigado por que lo cachaban asiéndolo en medio de la sala de los leones con una gran audiencia viéndolo, ya sea con chicos o chicas, le daba igual y a muchos también les daba igual, sabían a qué atenerse con él, a los que de verdad quería les daba la privacidad que merecían, además de unos pocos afortunados claro, debes sentirte honrado de estar entre estos pocos.

-así que te dijo, ¿que mas sabes?

-mucho más de lo que crees y parece que te molesto lo que viste, lo digo por tu semblante, ¿apoco te importa lo que Sirius haga?

Después de eso Kakashi salió sin dejarlo responder y ahora que lo pensaba no sabía que decirle pues no sabía que sentía por Sirius, estaba acostumbrado a verle rogándole y mandándole regalos, aunque tenía mucho que no le mandaba nada, que el verlo seguir adelante y no enfrascarse como él lo hizo con Lili le dio mucho que pensar.

El sol le despertó de su sueño, pronto recordó que tenia compañía y giro para ver que ahora solo quedaba aquel hombre, la chica parece que ya se había ido, al girar para ver la hora vio que había una nota cerca del reloj la cual era de la chica, en esta le daba su nombre y su número para divertirse otra noche igual sin compromiso, la tiro puesto que solo la había usado para conseguir llevarse aquel hombre a la cama, estuvo pensando en que asía Severus espiándolo anoche en su cuarto, lo sintió cuando entraron al cuarto y ciertamente no era la primera vez que tenia audiencia y a decir verdad no le importo mucho, solo esperaba que no tuviera problemas después, de pronto sintió unos brazos rodeándole y aprisionándole mas contra el otro cuerpo, una cabeza se acurruco en su cuello, de pronto sintió como era besado en el cuello, luego se separo el otro ocupante para susurrarle.

-no sé si sepas Sirius pero anoche alguien nos espiaba, espero no haya sido alguien importante y te traiga problemas

-claro que no solo era un viejo amigo, alguien sin importancia, espero no te importara dar espectáculo ya que a mí no me importa, de hecho es algo que me gusta hacer

Si Jiraiya creía ser un pervertido este chico le decía quítate que hay te voy, ciertamente no le importo de hecho en algunos momentos fue más y más excitante, así que no le dio importancia y luego de unas caricias y besos finalmente se levantaron, desayunaron y mientras lo asían platicaron, así descubrieron muchas cosas el uno del otro, como que Sirius conocía a Naruto, que este había sido adoptado, que tenía un hermano menor que era ahijado de aquel hombre tan sensual, Sirius descubrió que Jiraiya era padrino de Naruto y que sabía lo que les paso a sus padres, así que quedo de ir con él a la fiesta que tendría lugar esa misma tarde en su negocio, ahí le presentaría a Naruto con la condición de que le dijera la verdad sobre sus padres, así que fue con Sirius al negocio para terminar de decorar para la fiesta aun que el más bien fue a ver a las chicas.

Jiraiya pudo notar durante la caminata que el único chico que le atraía era Sirius, mientras caminaban noto que los demás hombres le provocaban vomitar, en cambio Sirius le parecía lindo, sensual, no le importaba que lo vieran con él, de hecho pudo notar que Sirius usaba todo a su favor y el empezó a imitarlo asiendo que varias mujeres los voltearan a ver, de pronto Sirius le susurra.

-así es como se debe llamas la atención sin parecer desesperado, aprovéchalo

-¿no te molesta?

Era la primera vez que Jiraiya parecía un principiante, no sabía cómo debía comportarse.

-¿por que abría de molestarme? no somos novios, ni nada, solo somos amigos con derechos, te diré que, si yo encuentro a alguien que pueda ser mi pareja te lo diré y tu aras lo mismo, de esa forma no tendremos problemas ¿qué dices?

Esto era lo mejor que a Jiraiya le pudiera pasar, tener a alguien con quien desahogarse y que le llevara el paso en la cama, pero que no le molestara que el viera a otras personas, era como un sueño e iba a sacarle él mayor provechó que pudiera, así que sin mas selló el trato con un beso y siguieron su camino.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Día de la fiesta.

Ese día Harry despertó temprano muy emocionado, Naruto y él fueron al negocio de su padrino para poder ayudar con los preparativos, estaban ayudando a Konan y al nuevo empleado Zetsu a poner los adornos, acababan de terminar cuando entro Sirius junto con otro hombre, el cual no conocían de nada, Sirius se los presento y dijo que era el padrino de Naruto, esto no le gusto para nada a Naruto porque temía que no tardarían en decirle la verdad sobre como murieron sus padres, Naruto fue con Harry a buscar a Blaise, pero cuando salieron Naruto no lo llevo a buscarlo sino que fueron a dar una vuelta, cuando llegaron al parque Harry le pidió se sentaran para poder hablar de lo que tenía a Naruto tan deprimido.

-¿qué pasa Naruto nii-chan?

-¿sabes por qué apareció ese hombre no?

-para decirte lo que paso con tus padres ¿no?

-así es

-tú… ¿tienes miedo?

-la verdad si

Después de un rato Naruto se levanto de repente y grito con alegría que mejor fueran por rameen por que el rameen aria que todo se viera mejor, ambos hermanos fueron a comer un poco de rameen, luego fueron a casa se arreglaron y todos juntos fueron a la fiesta.

Gaara se levanto temprano ese día para poder ir a comprarle algo a Harry, aunque no lo conocía intento pensar en un buen regalo, algo lindo que pudiera gustarle, así que busco en todas las tiendas que veía, mientras caminaba escucho dos risas muy contagiosas en un negocio de rameen, desde lejos pudo ver a Harry junto a su hermano jugando mientras comían, se acerca para saludar cuando Naruto le pregunto a su hermano.

-¿estás emocionado por la fiesta?

-mucho, sobre todo porque espero ver a Gaara mi nuevo amigo y quiero que lo conozcas, es tan amable

Al escuchar esto Gaara se escondió, estaba sorprendido era la primera vez que alguien se emocionaba porque quería verle y el estaba en las mismas, así que se mantuvo escondido para poder escuchar, y espero lograba descubrir que quería Harry que le regalaran, entonces él podría comprar algo que fuera del gusto de Harry.

-¿Gaara?

-sí, ya sabes, el chico de Suna con pelo rojo

-a si el que tiene ojeras ¿no?, a mi me parece alguien callado

-sí tal vez lo sea pero no importa es muy amable, me cayó bien

-¿así que el primer amigo que haces por ti solo he?, con razón estas muy contento, oye y pasando a otra cosa, ¿qué te gustaría que te regalaran?

-bueno pues no lo sé, déjame pensar, **¡ya se!** un peluche tan grande como el que tienes, pero no de un zorro, otra cosa, tal vez un dragón espera no, mejor un ciervo como papá

Gaara no entendió esto último pero por el tono de voz era algo importante para Harry, así que salió de ahí para buscar un peluche de ciervo.

Sasuke, se arreglo y busco el regalo que le daría a Harry, escucho a los amigos de su hermano festejando algo, solo esperaba que no destrozaran la casa como la ultima vez, Draco había salido antes por que iría junto con los otros chicos de intercambio, la verdad le importo muy poco, cuando iba saliendo vio a su hermano en la sala junto con toda su pandilla, cuando Itachi lo vio todos se levantaron.

-Por fin ya estás listo Ototo-chan, te estábamos esperando desde hace rato

-¿esperándome? ¿No me diga? y ¿para qué? si se puede saber

Mientras decía esto lanzo una mirada para ver a todos los Akatsuki los cuales estaban muy arreglados, todos los Akatsuki sabían que no debían meterse cuando esos dos estaban peleando, por que podían salir heridos con las miradas de estos, podían ver la amenaza de activar cierta técnica, en fin mejor se mantenían al margen.

-para ir a la fiesta de Harry, papá y mamá ya se adelantaron para ver en que pueden ayudar, así que anda vamos

-no me digas que vendrá la pandilla con nosotros

-pues claro verás, Harry invito a la familia Uchiha, eso explica el que Tobi esté aquí, a Pain lo invito Zetsu su futuro novio y Konan su futura cuñada, a Kabuto lo invito su futuro esposo según él, a Deidara y Sasori los invito Tobi ya sabes cómo es de amigable nuestro primo, a Hidan y Kakuzu los invito mamá y papá por que no querían que se quedaran solos

-que tonterías dices, Tobi lo entiendo, pero a Pain, según se Zetsu ni siquiera le habla y Konan es empleada no puede invitar cuando está en su trabajo, ¿quién dices que invito a Kabuto?

Giro para esperar la respuesta y luego seguir con lo que explicaba.

-Severus

-¿qué?, no te creo, en fin Deidara y Sasori bueno puede ser como se queden en un rincón como siempre me conformo, Hidan y Kakuzu igual, así que los que sobran son Pain y Kabuto

-bueno en ese caso te diré que a ellos los invito el mismo Harry

-deja de mentir Itachi ya dime de una vez que diablos traman

-no miento mira

Saco la invitación que Sirius le mando con su ahijado y pudiera invitar a sus amigos, Sasuke solo se enfureció más, sabia que su hermano lo molestaría y no dejaría que disfrutara un tiempo a solas con Naruto, sobre todo ahora que al parecer Naruto estaba cediendo sin que se diera cuenta ante sus avances, solo giro molesto tirándole la invitación sin importarle si Itachi la alcanzo a detener y se marcho rumbo a la fiesta, solo esperaba que Draco no le molestara, quería estar a solas con Naruto aun que fuera solo unos minutos y robarle otros dos o tres besos como ayer.

-tranquilo Ototo podrás besar otra vez a Naruto, no somos tan malos

Itachi rio junto con su pandilla al ver que su hermano estaba molesto, sabían que en algún momento le molestarían, pero Itachi no era tan malo, hablaba enserio cuando le dijo que le daría chance a su Ototo de que le robara otros besos a Naruto, ayer por salir tarde los vio en el patio de la escuela, al parecer Sasuke le dijo algo a Naruto, después le robo unos besos, al menos el vio dos, Itachi no pensaba decirle que sus amigos y el tenían otros planes.

Mientras tanto en una reunión secreta se encontraban, Blaise, Theo, Draco, Ron y Pansy, ellos 5 tenían una misión que nadie más que ellos sabían y era espiar a Harry , luego decirle todo lo que vieran al director Albus.

-yo sigo diciendo que es raro lo que nos pidió el vejete ese

-yo opino igual que Draco

-claro qué opinas igual que él ¿es tu novio no Pansy?

-ya te hemos dicho muchas veces que no somos novios Blaise

Ante lo dicho por Draco Pansy solo asentía, de pronto Ron noto que el único que no había dicho nada era Theo así que pregunto.

-¿Y tu Theo no dices nada?, Draco y Pansy están en contra, Blaise opina como yo, que debemos hacer lo que nos pide, pero tú aun no dices que opinas sobre lo que nos pidió el director

Theo quería estar seguro de lo que asían estaba bien, pues aun tenía sus dudas.

-no lo sé ¿qué tal si primero lo conocemos mejor antes de decidir algo?, para empezar ¿para qué quiere la información?, segundo no creo lo que dijo sobre que Harry es un niño mimado, digo ¿todos lo vieron con su timidez no?, además Draco lo ha visto durante las vacaciones donde Sirius, yo digo que primero lo conozcamos, ya luego con detenimiento decidimos que es lo mejor, también sirve que comprendemos por qué razón los adultos no quieren ayudarlo, ¿eso también debe ser por algo?, investiguemos eso

Todos asintieron, Theo tenía razón, Ron escucho decir a su madre que Albus está muy obsesionado con traer de vuelta a Harry aun cuando sabían por Severus que Harry estaba bien, esto a Ron no le importaba, el solo quería tener lo que le prometió si cumplía su misión.

_Flashback _

_-ven Ron siéntate mi niño _

_-¿dígame señor para que me hablaba? no hice nada malo ¿creo?_

_-claro que no, lo que quiero decirte es algo muy importante, dentro de pocos días algunos de los alumnos serán enviados a otras escuelas por la guerra, no queremos que les pase nada, se que iras a konoha, donde vas a ir no sé si sabes pero es donde vive Harry Potter, por ello yo quería pedirte que por favor me informaras de todo, pues tal vez algún mortifago o incluso cómo se comporta el niño que vivió, dicen que es muy mimado y eso al mundo mágico no le ara bien, así que dime todo lo que le pasa para que si a ti se te pasa algún dato importante a mi no, de esa forma podre ayudarle para que luego nos ayude, sé que no será sencillo por ello estoy dispuesto a compensar tu tiempo mi niño, con lo que quieras, cosas nuevas, comida solo para ti, lo que me pidas a cambio de tu ayuda, ¿qué dices?_

_A Ron se le hizo algo muy extraño pero era genial poder tener lo que quisiera sin tener que oír el ¡no alcanza!, ¡comparte con tus hermanos!, así que sin pensar más pidió._

_-quiero mi propio cuarto, con ropa y cosas nuevas y mucha comida rica solo para mi_

_-hecho mi niño y como quiero que veas que esto es algo serio, aquí mi primer incentivo_

_Le dio 2 bolsas, una contenía dinero, la otra era mucho más grande con ropa nueva para su viaje, le prometió más de eso si cumplía su misión._

_Fin del flashback _

Ron estaba molesto él quería dar un primer informe, ya qué con cada uno le darían mas bolsas con regalos.

Todos acordaron esperar, aunque el único molesto era Ron, Malfoy por otro lado, aun cuando odiaba a el director la razón por la que él no estaba de acuerdo con dejar en paz a Harry era por que odiaba a Harry, el si quería demostrar que Harry era un chico malcriado y demás cosas aun cuando esto no era cierto, porque desde que se conocieron a pesar de que le gustaba a Harry él nunca se alejo de Naruto y eso le molesto, por eso empezó a ser molesto con los chicos y eso hizo que Harry viera como era realmente y se alejara mas, Draco lo que pretendió al principio fue ser amigo de Harry o lo que fuera para obtener fama y demás cosas glamorosas que solo un Malfoy merece, pero luego de una plática con sus padres vio que ellos no lo necesitaban, así que el ahora solo lo hacía por mera diversión, molestar al niño que vivo por alguna razón cada vez era más divertido, sobre todo si utilizaba el que a Harry aun gustara de el Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy estaba dispuesto a sacarle el mayor provecho de todo y más si sabía que lo único que debía hacer era sacar de sus casillas a Harry, porque ni loco le daba un informe al vejete ese.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 **

-Naruto compórtate deja de pelar con Sasuke

-pero él empezó Sakura

-claro que no, pobre de Sasuke tener que aguantarte

-pues quédate con el yo mejor me largo

-pues vete

Naruto aprieta los puños por la impotencia que siente, porque siempre Sakura le reñía a él, si el teme era el que le estaba buscando pelea, esta era una de las razones por la que dejo de gustarle, en eso se acerca Sai, cosa que molesto a Sasuke, pues Sai acosaba a su Naruto y Naruto tan despistado se dejaba hacer.

-¿qué pasa Naruto?

-este teme me molesta y todas corren a defenderlo como si él fuera un pequeño bebe

-no te enojes, por qué mejor no salimos un rato para que te despejes, he leído que eso funciona, además no queremos que la fiesta de tu hermano Harry se arruine verdad

-tienes razón, ¿podrías acompañarme?, no quiero ir solo

Esto último los desconcertó, pues normalmente siempre eran ellos lo que le preguntaban a Naruto si quería compañía, Sasuke se acerco para pelear con Sai y que de esta forma no se quedara a solas con Naruto.

-mejor lárgate copia barata, ¿por cierto quien te invito a ti?

-pues para tu información fue gracias a un pizarrón

Así es, como el salón de Harry y Naruto está al principio de los otros muchos pudieron ver el anuncio, y quien no conocía a Harry era tanto como no conocer los rostros Hokage, aun que Harry fuera un chico callado Naruto no y ambos andaban siempre juntos.

Naruto no estaba para aguantar peleas, bastante estaba teniendo con evitar estar solo para que el tal Jiraiya no se fuera a acercar, era tonto pero no quería arriesgarse para que le fuera a contar lo que les paso a sus padres, tenía miedo, así que solo giro dejando que se pelearan por primera vez, la única que vio esto fue Sakura pero no dijo nada porque quería estar con Sasuke.

-pues eso no importa Naruto debe estar conmigo, no ves que estamos en algo importante

-¿pero qué dices? si obvio el no quiere verte mientras te besas con tu novia, mejor déjalo que se vaya a caminar conmigo

-pues si quiere caminar, caminara conmigo, tu lárgate

-no, el caminara conmigo, me lo pidió a mi

-no

-que si

-¿con quien quieres ir Naruto?-ambos

Sin embargo cuando ambos chicos giraron para preguntarle a Naruto con quien quería salir a caminar este ya no estaba, Sakura se hiso la desentendida y ambos fueron a buscarlo.

Naruto fue donde su hermano estaba sentado esperando, se le veía triste, tenía unos minutos que habían empezaron a llegar los invitados, los primeros fueron los padres de Sasuke, luego unos minutos después llego Sasuke con su hermano y sus amigos los cuales enseguida fueron a sentarse cerca de donde estaba Konan y Zetsu, Sai llego poco después y casi detrás de él llego Sakura, luego siguieron, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Karin, Haku, Konohamaru, Fred, George, Severus, Kisame, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Theo, Draco, Pansy, Ron y Blaise, pero su hermano aun lucia desanimado y creía saber por qué, pues faltaban aun de llegar, Kankuro, Lee, Temari y Gaara, estaba seguro de que este ultimo tenía mucho que ver, pues Harry quería ser su amigo.

-vamos Harry acompáñame a la cocina, por favor no quiero ir solo

-está bien vamos

Una vez en la cocina Naruto y Harry se sentaron donde estaban hablando el cocinero con su novio, estos eran, -Zabusa y Haku.

-hola Zabusa, podrías prepararnos un poco de rameen, no nos sentimos muy bien como para esperar

Zabusa al ver el semblante triste de ambos jóvenes no se hiso del rogar y le preparo lo que pedían, Haku le ayudo mientras trataba de animar un poco a los chicos.

-¿que tienen muchachos?

-pues yo no quiero estar solo y ese teme se la pasa peleando conmigo y la verdad hoy no tengo ganas

-yo estoy esperando que venga Gaara, pero aun no llega

-tranquilos chicos, no se entristezcan, tal vez Gaara no tarde ¿es el nuevo no? Tal vez le cuesta dar con la dirección, y tu Naruto ¿por que no quieres estar solo?

-pues llego este tipo Jiraiya y no quiero quedarme a solas con el

Ambos Haku y Zabusa que conocían al hombre, conjeturaron que Naruto vio algo que le dio desconfianza, pues sabían lo pervertido que podía ser.

-si te está molestando, Zabusa puede hacer que deje de hacerlo

Y para confirmar sus palabras el joven más grande agarro un cuchillo muy afilado y dijo.

-tú solo dinos Naruto, que yo me encargo de todo

Naruto solo sonrió más tranquilo y mientras les servían sus ramees dijo.

-en realidad el conoció a mis padres, yo no sé si quiero enterarme de lo que les paso, tengo miedo

-tranquilo pequeño, es mejor saber las cosas, te lo digo yo, mírame a mí y a mi Haku, somos muy unidos ahora, pero antes no nos conocíamos, estábamos solos cuando nos enteramos de lo que les paso a nuestros padres, no teníamos quien nos apoyara en ese entonces, pero tú no estás solo tienes a tus padres adoptivos, al señor Black, a tu hermanito Harry, y también cuentas con nosotros pequeño, también tu Harry, cualquier cosa que podamos hacer por ustedes no duden en decirnos

Al terminar de decir esto ambos abrazan a los más pequeños para reconfortarnos, desde afuera Sasuke que ya había empezado a buscar a Naruto entro en la cocina, justo en ese momento en que eran abrazados, al ver la escena se molesto, pero luego ve que Naruto estaba llorando junto con Harry y se desconcertó, así que entrecerró la puerta para oír lo que decían.

-gracias, Zabusa, Haku, ya me siento más tranquilo

-yo creo que lo mejor es que tú te acerques a él y le preguntes lo que paso, así terminas con esto que te atormenta de una vez por todas, si quieres puedes pedir que alguien te acompañe

-Haku tiene razón Naruto nii-chan, es mas yo te acompaño

-gracias Harry, también a ustedes, pero lo más conveniente es que sea después de la fiesta

-Naruto tiene razón, así que mejor terminen su rameen y diviértanse

Los chicos hicieron caso a Zabusa y terminaron sus platillos luego de ayudarles a lavarlos salieron de la cocina, Sasuke no sabía de que hablaban y estaba muy intrigado, pero por ir pensando, no se dio cuenta que ya habían salido, Sai no perdió su tiempo se acerco a Naruto, luego lo llevó a Naruto a una zona apartada y tranquila para que pudieran hablar y quizás otras cosas.

-¿Qué te sucede Naruto por que estas triste?

-por que dentro de poco sabré que les paso a mis padres

-leí que es un tema muy difícil de tratar, tienes mi apoyo en lo que necesites Naruto, hablando sobre otras cosas, ¿yo me preguntaba si tú tienes novia o…novio?

-gracias por tu apoyo Sai, y sobre lo otro yo…

Naruto se puso rojo por la pregunta, pues le trajo el recuerdo de los besos que le dio Sasuke, pero aun no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y la verdad tampoco sabía a qué venía esta pregunta, así que se quedo callado por un momento, entonces Sai lo miro a los ojos pidiéndole una respuesta así que Naruto solo se limito a menear negativamente la cabeza, esto emociono a Sai y no perdió su tiempo así que pregunto.

-¿quisiera saber si te gustaría ser mi novio Naruto? ¿Qué dices?

-yo…pues…ha…tú dices que… ¿seamos novios?

Sai asintió ante la pregunta de Naruto quien estaba tartamudeando, no sabía que decir así que mejor se quedo callado un momento, pensó que no podía darle una respuesta tenía que pensarlo

-puedo…pensarlo y decirte después

-tomate el tiempo que necesites Naruto

Mientras Sai hablaba se acerco a Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla y mientras Naruto se sorprendía por ese beso Sai le daba otro beso pero este en sus labios, Sasuke y Shino que observaban todo de lejos se enojaron mucho al ver esa escena y fueron directo a donde se encontraban Sai y Naruto, pero de repente sonó una explosión que provenía de la fiesta.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Mientras Shino veía con impotencia como Sai besaba a Naruto, empezó a recordar cómo empezó su enamoramiento por Sai.

_Flashback _

_Shino estaba en la biblioteca buscando libros sobre la crianza de insectos venenosos para poder dominar un nuevo jutsu que había estado experimentado, no era nada peligroso ni muy dañino para que le prohibieran usarlo solo era un jutsu para dejar indefenso al contrincante, en fin ahí estaba Shino buscando libros como si nada, cuando escucho la puerta abrir y se asomo a ver quién era, quien entraba no era otro que el Sasuke 2 "Sai", un come libros sobre la interacción humana, a Shino simplemente en ese momento le dio igual que el entrara y siguió con lo suyo, tardo varias horas buscando libros y no encontró uno bueno que lo ayudara con su jutsu y la biblioteca ya estaba por cerrar así que Shino decidió ir al día siguiente, al otro día siguió buscando y de nuevo se percato de la entrada de Sai, esta vez Shino dispuso a mirarlo un poco más que el otro día, se estaba dando cuenta de que su piel era muy pálida y eso le daba curiosidad, su cara inexpresiva también era motivo para mirarlo, sin darse cuenta en vez de pasar el día buscando el libro que necesitaba se la paso observando a Sai pero no le dio importancia y concluyó que volvería mañana para seguir buscando el dichoso libro, Shino fue temprano a la biblioteca, se puso la meta de no salir de ella hasta encontrar el libro, volvió a recorrer la sección de animales, insectos y demás que estuvieran relacionadas pero nada, decidió echarse en una banca a descansar, nuevamente Sai entro a la hora que acostumbraba y como Shino nada más estaba sentado prefirió ver lo que Sai hacia, empezó a seguirlo discretamente, viendo y analizando en donde se detenía y por cuánto tiempo, cuando en una de las tantas secciones de la biblioteca Sai decidió sacar un libro, Shino se dio cuenta que era el libro que él buscaba desde hace días _

_Como demonios él lo encuentra en minutos y yo no_

_Pensó Shino maldiciendo a Sai por dentro, Shino no se iba a dar por vencido por aquel libro y fue directo a hablar con Sai_

_-Disculpa, Sai, tardaras mucho usando este libro_

_-La verdad no, pero el otro libro dijo que lo buscara_

_-¿El libro te dijo que lo buscaras…?_

_-Bueno, no exactamente, este libro sobre conversaciones, dice que debo saber de muchos temas para hablar con los demás, me puse a pensar que temas no sabía y recordé que no sé nada de insectos, así que fui a buscar este libro_

_-Interesante… ¿cómo es que encontraste tan rápido el libro?, yo lo eh buscado por varios días y tu lo encontraste muy rápido_

_-Paso mucho tiempo aquí y conozco la biblioteca como la palma de mi mano_

_-Eso debe ser muy bueno, pero podrías prestarme el libro, hay más libros sobre los insectos _

_-Pero yo quiero leer este, Mmmm… si te parece podemos leerlo juntos_

_-Ah… de acuerdo _

_Ambos chicos se sentaron juntos para poder leer, pero el libro era demasiado reducido para que dos personas lo leyeran y tuvieron que juntarse más, haciendo que Shino observa detenidamente a Sai, su piel tersa de tono nevada, su cabello corto y lacio, sus ojos penetrantes como la noche misma, para Shino verlo era tan fascinante que sintió la necesidad de tocarlo, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Sai _

_-¿Qué haces? _

_-¿Tenias… una… pelusa? _

_-Gracias _

_Por poco_

_Shino sentía el alivio de que Sai no se diera cuenta de la verdadera razón de tocarlo. Ambos acabaron de leer el libro, no tenía mucho para leer pero si para analizar, lo cual lo hacia el libro perfecto para Shino, lamentablemente no puso mucho esmero a lectura sino a quien leía con él._

_Shino creía que necesitaba volver a la biblioteca y se puso analizar el porqué, ya había leído el libro, ya sabía lo que tenía que saber, pero la intriga lo asechaba para que ir de nuevo a la biblioteca, Shino se rompió la cabeza buscando una solución a su incógnita, cuando llego a las conclusiones lógicas empezó a enlistarlas en su mente _

_-Me gusta leer y por eso volveré _

_-El ambienté es bueno para pasar el día y por eso volveré _

_-Me gusta la decoración y por eso volveré _

_-Debe haber insectos y por eso volveré_

_-¿O tal vez me gusta Sai y por eso quiero volver?_

_Al pensar en la última opción Shino se sonrojo y negó varias veces con la cabeza era improbable que Shino se hubiera enamorado de Sai pero siendo lógicos esa era la mejor y más factible opción para regresar. Al día siguiente Shino fue a la biblioteca esperando que alguna menos la última opción de su lista fuera la razón de querer volver, tomo unos libros que le llamaron la atención pero no le gustaba tanto leer como para regresar, el ambienté era tan apacible y sereno pero el sabia que encerrado ahí se perdería de muchas cosas, se paseo un rato por la biblioteca y ah decir verdad le decoración no era mala, pero no era su favorita, también se paso buscando insectos e incluso mando unos de sus escarabajos a buscar, pero nada, Shino se sentó un momento en una silla y recostó su cabeza y brazos en la mesa, no pasaron ni un par de segundos y Sai entro a su hora acostumbrada haciendo que Shino se parara de su lugar haciendo que se avergonzara un poco de su reacción, fue en ese momento que Shino acepto sus sentimientos por Sai, pero ya no se conformaba con solo verlo en la biblioteca, ahora lo seguía a otros lados, lo seguía en la calle, en la escuela, y solo fue a la fiesta de Harry para poder verlo _

_Fin flashback _

Unos momentos antes de la explosión

En cuanto Harry salió de la cocina sintió como era jalado y acorralado contra la pared del final del pasillo por Draco.

-¿qué quieres Malfoy?

-así que estas triste porque aun no llega el tal Gaara, ¿Qué es de ti? ¿Tu novio? ¿Aun que eso te aria ser un fácil no?, tiene poco que llegó y ya son novios, eso no habla bien de ti Potter

-¿no me digas que estas celoso porque ahora no me fijo en ti?

-claro que no, eres un sucio mestizo ¿quién sentiría celos de un mestizo?, seguro que el tal Gaara se entero y no quiso venir a la fiesta de el hijo de una sangre sucia

Eso enojo mucho a Harry quien apretó los puños, sabía que Malfoy lo está insultando a él y a su madre gracias a su padre, quien le explico algunas cosas, sin pensarlo estrello uno de sus puños sobre Malfoy, quien no se lo esperaba, así que empezaron a pelear, terminaron rodando sobre el piso esta que Malfoy quedo sobre Harry, Draco detuvo las piernas de Harry con las suyas y coloco las manos de Harry sobre su cabeza sosteniéndolas con una de sus manos, Harry no podía moverse Malfoy era más grande que él.

Draco estaba tan molesto, como se atrevía Potter a ponerle una mano encima, quería golpearlo hasta desfigurar su cara, estaban en un lugar apartado y nadie los vería, Draco estaba por empezar a golpear a Harry hasta que se le ocurrió una idea mejor para hacerlo rabiar mas, Malfoy sonrió de lado y se inclino un poco sobre Harry, esto no le gusto mucho a Harry sabía que Malfoy sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

-como decía nadie sentiría celos de ti, se me ocurre que de seguro el tal Gaara solo te quiere para un revolcón, ¿qué tal si te enseño un poco para que puedas ser su puta personal? he Potter

-no te atrevas Malfoy, suéltame

-no lo creo

Draco tomo su varita y puso un hechizo silenciador para que no oyeran gritar a Potter, solo quería asustarlo un poco, luego lo soltaría.

Mientras Harry trataba de gritar o de soltarse, Malfoy puso una mano sobre Harry, justo en el abdomen, la deslizo bajo la ropa de Harry, quien estaba entrando en pánico, esperaba que Malfoy lo golpeara o que lo hechizara con algo leve pero esto no se lo espero.

Draco empezó a subir la mano que tenia bajo la ropa de Harry, asiendo que Harry sintiera la magia correr por su cuerpo gritándole que lo alejara de él, Harry trataba de alejarlo pero no podía, su magia se estaba acumulando con una rapidez sorprendente y sin saberlo su miedo solo la asía enrabiar asiéndola más salvaje y peligrosa.

Malfoy empezó a disfrutar molestar al niño-que –vivió, solo quería molestar un poco más a Potter, luego alejarse diciendo que no se rebajaría por un mestizo, no era tan vil como para violar o aprovecharse de Potter, pero no imagino que esa piel se sintiera tan suave y se inclino para besar esos labios vírgenes y tiernos, pero eso solo sirvió de detonante para la magia contenida asiéndola que explotara antes de que Draco los tocara.

Gaara entro a la fiesta junto con sus hermanos y Lee, habían tardado por que Gaara después de unas dos horas encontró un peluche digno de Harry, su primer amigo, así que quería que fuera el mejor, por eso tardaron porque lo quería envuelto para que fuera una sorpresa, además quería verse bien, cuando se termino de arreglar ya era muy tarde, salieron a toda prisa a la fiesta, Gaara empezó a buscar a Harry quería darle el regalo y ver sus ojos cuando lo viera, justo paso cerca de la puerta de la cocina la cual estaba algo escondida, decidió entrar para ver si estaba ahí pero solo estaban los cocineros, les pregunto por Harry y le dijeron que tenía poco que salió de ahí, Gaara salió y busco en un pasillo que no había visto, a lo lejos de este vio una lucha era Harry y Draco , de pronto Draco estaba sobre Harry, lo vio inclinarse sobre el discutiendo algo, Harry de pronto se puso blanco de miedo y lo vio removerse para tratar de salir debajo de Draco, pero era más pequeño, el trataba de apurarse y ayudar a Harry, luego vio como Draco deslizo su mano bajo la ropa de Harry, vio como Harry negaba tratando con mas desespero de detenerlo, el apresuro el paso y trato de sacar sus poderes para ayudarlo, Draco se inclino sobre Harry para intentar besarlo, una luz que se escucho como una explosión salió lanzando a Draco contra la pared, dejando aturdido a Gaara, y a Draco inconsciente sobre el piso, todo fue tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar, Harry fue mucho más rápido que el, luego Harry se levanto asustado y se inclino sobre Draco , Gaara corrió y reviso primero a Harry el cual aparte del susto no tenía nada, Draco era otra cosa estaba inconsciente sobre el suelo, pero estaba sangrando parte de la cabeza por el fuerte golpe.

Todos estaban en la fiesta disfrutando cuando se escucho una explosión, corrieron al lugar donde se había escuchado, vieron a Gaara quien acababa de llegar también correr asía Harry y Draco que estaba inconsciente, todos los de la fiesta voltearon a ver a Harry , quien sintió todas las miradas sobre él y de pronto se vio sumergido en los recuerdos, antes de llegar a vivir a konoha Vivian en varios lugares del mundo, cada que alguien trataba de lastimarlo o de hacerle algo su magia reaccionaba igual que hace rato, y en todos los lugares lo veían igual, como un fenómeno, como un peligro, como un monstruo, como algo que no debería estar ahí, así que antes de que le pudieran gritar fenómeno o monstruo salió corriendo.

Naruto quien entraba corriendo junto con Sai, Sasuke y Shino, vio a su hermano y corrió tras de él luego de ver la escena delante de él, sabía que paso y lo que debía hacer para calmarlo pero no vio que tras ellos también salió corriendo Gaara.

Kakashi sabía que nadie se sorprendía de lo que estaban viendo, pues todos tenían cierta magia por decirlo de algún modo, así que esto no era nuevo, una pelea y solo eso, solo dijo que niños tan peleoneros, todos asintieron volviendo a lo suyo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, Kakashi agradecía que todo pasara en konoha donde nadie se sorprendía sobre eso, además de que Harry tuviera la edad suficiente para que nadie notara nada extraño, cuando Harry era más pequeño, era más difícil de explicar porque se supone que no debía saber hacer lo que hace, aun cuando fuera herencia por sangre, nadie lo tomo bien cuando ambos niños eran pequeños, sufrieron mucho, sobre todo Harry, Naruto no tanto porque nadie sabía nada de el zorro fuera de la aldea, pero Harry no podía evitar esos estallidos de magia, eso era lo que poco a poco minaba la confianza de su pequeño cuando pasaba en un lugar sin magia, cambiaban de país cada que pasaba, asiendo que Harry se sintiera culpable y creyendo lo que le gritaban, aun cuando su familia lo trataba de ayudar para Harry no era tan fácil de olvidar.

Shino vio a Naruto correr tras Harry, de pronto recordó que no era el único que estaba espiando a Naruto y a Sai, a pesar de que Sai y Shino no iban en el mismo salón que Naruto y Sasuke, era de conocimiento de todos los chicos en la escuela que a Sasuke le gustaba Naruto, aun que Naruto era el único sin enterarse, aun que Sai tampoco se diera cuenta de lo que él sentía por él, decidió hablar con Sasuke y ver qué hacer para ayudarse entre ellos , estaba pensando en pedir ayuda de alguno que otro amigo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Los gemelos observaron todo lo que paso respecto a Harry y Draco desde su lugar, notaron a un chico muy preocupado por el rubio, era de pelo negro y ojos negros el cual calculaban debía tener más o menos la edad de ellos, era raro ver la cara de preocupación por algún Malfoy, normalmente a los magos de Inglaterra les daba igual lo que les pasara a esa gente, bueno lo es desde que se supo que estuvieron involucrados con el que no debe ser nombrado, ellos sabían que no eran tan malos. Se corrían rumores de que habían sido obligados y por lo que oyeron, era verdad que Lucios fue obligado a la edad de 16 por su padre, como aun no tenía la mayoría de edad no le quedo de otra más que obedecer, a Malfoy Jr. se le había mandado con ellos precisamente porque su padre no quería correr riesgos con respecto a su hijo, aun recordaban los últimos momentos que Lucios tubo con su hijo antes de partir.

_Flashback. _

_Los hijos de los magos que serian trasladados a otros país se encontraban en un lugar del aeropuerto, el avión en que partirían tenía un hechizo de desvanecimiento tan básico y leve que sería indetectable, era la única cosa mágica que tenía el avión los chicos fueron instruidos de forma que dejaran todo lo mágico en otro avión que partiría por control remoto, de esa forma no los detectarían ni los atacarían, nadie quería correr riesgos, un mago sangre sucia según palabras de Lucios había sido el afortunado en llevar a los chico a su destino, casi la mayoría de los adolecentes habían abordado el avión, solo los pelirrojos pobretones y los Malfoy quedaban por terminar sus despedidas para que finalmente el avión partiera, Draco enfurruñado le pregunto a su padre ¿por que debía partir con los pobretones? ¿Por qué no simplemente los dejaban morir? eran tan poca cosa que no valían la pena, pero Lucios era un hombre de buena fe que fue obligado por su padre y amenazando con matar a su novia, la que es su actual esposa, Lucios suspiro y le dijo a Draco _

_-nadie debería morir Draco, menos cuando los ideales que defiendes hasta la muerte son impuestas contra lo que realmente sientes, en las guerras nadie gana, solo hay muertes y destruición, por eso decidí que es mejor alejarnos _

_-¿el abuelo era malo?_

_-no, bueno, algo así, él y yo teníamos puntos de vista diferentes_

_-¿es porque amenazo a mama? Si él no estuviera muerto seguiríamos del lado equivocado ¿es eso lo que estás diciendo? _

_-adquiere conciencia rápidamente Draco eso te ara bien, cuando tuvieras 16 tu abuelo te hubiera obligado a meterte con los mortifagos, igual como lo hizo conmigo y créeme no es algo de lo que deba alguien sentirse orgulloso _

_-aunque estoy bien con esclavizar a algunos traidores_

_Lucios suspiro decepcionado ante el comentario._

_-¿Draco a ti te gustaría que siguiéramos bajo la esclavización del señor tenebroso?_

_**-¡no!**_

_-bueno pues es lo mismo solo porque alguien sea más poderoso que otra persona no quiere decir que tenga el derecho de hacerla su propiedad _

_Draco miro a su padre entendiendo finalmente todo lo que trataba de enseñarle, aunque era difícil ver que lo que le habían dicho cuando niño no eran más que una parte de un punto de vista, ahora que su padre le explicaba el otro lado no era nada bueno, concordaba con él, nadie gana en las guerras, pero una sonrisa traviesa se formo al recordar algo y dijo a su padre._

_-pero si puedo fastidiar un poco a mis queridos primos ¿cierto?_

_-siempre que no sea algo ilegal o muy perverso Draco, no me opongo a que se hagan travesuras, pero debes saber cuando una travesura se vuelve algo fuera de proporciones_

_-es preferible esto no quiero correr riesgos, se corren rumores de que el señor tenebroso no murió y que vendrá a vengarse y no quiero que esté cerca de él, no quiero que lo manipule_

_Finalmente Lucios dio un último beso de despedida y un último abrazo a su hijo, pues no sabía qué tiempo estaría Draco lejos, lo único que lo consolaba era que estaría seguro, pudo ver que los gemelos habían oído su conversación, les dio una sonrisa, esperaba que ellos ayudaran a su hijo a adaptarse, si eran como sus padres su hijo tendría esperanzas de tener por lo menos dos amigos. _

_Fin flashback._

Los gemelos aprovecharon la distracción que había creado la explosión de Harry y colocaron un poco de poción en algunos platos, su hermano Ron cuidaba que nadie los observara, pero los Akatsuki lo vieron muy sospechoso y se acercaron a ver qué sucedía.

Pain fue el primero en hablar.

-miren que tenemos aquí un niño muy sospechoso ¿no les parece?

-Tobi opina que de seguro está planeando algo malo porque esta empezando a sudar mucho

-qué tal si le sacamos lo que oculta a golpes

Deidara decía mientras mostraba sus puños en alto para enfatizar su opinión.

-ch-chicos y-yo no o-oculto n-nada…es s-solo que acabo de llegar y b-bueno no c-conozco mucho y…y… y

-yo creo que miente, solo mírate te estás poniendo muy nervioso y tartamudeando

Sasori mientras hablaba le puso un brazo por encima de los hombros intimidando mas al pobre chico, acercándolo y evitando que pudiera escapar, pero justo cuando Ron pensó que no tendría escapatoria Shikamaru se acerco a rescatarlo.

-Ron veo que te llevas bien con los Akatsuki, que bueno así no será tan problemático que te los presente

Mientras iba diciendo sus nombres Shikamaru les fue señalando y diciendo sus especialidades, cuando terminaron las presentaciones, los Akatsuki se fueron decidiendo que por ahora lo dejarían pasar, cuando los dos jóvenes quedaron solos Ron se sonrojo por lo obvio de la ayuda que le dieron, y agradeció.

-gracias Shikamaru

-¿a mi si me dirás que ocultas?

-la verdad solo estoy cubriendo a mis hermanos, me pidieron que solo vigilara que nadie viniera pero como puedes ver no soy muy bueno

-ya veo parecen muchos problemas

-si, es lo que siempre les digo, que no hagan tonterías pero no me escuchan siempre me están metiendo en problemas

Ron suspiro por que por fin alguien pensaba como el que sus hermanos solo eran problemas, problemas y más problemas.

-¿por qué entonces les estas ayudando si piensas que solo te traen problemas?

Ron se puso de nuevo muy nervioso y agacho su cabeza mirando sus pies como si en ellos pudiera encontrar una mejor respuesta que la humillante verdad.

-ya veo ¿te están chantajeado o algo parecido no?

Ron subió su cara asustada y pálida, ¿por qué aquel chico tenía que ser tan asertivo?, al ver que no le quedaba de otra decidió decirle.

Shikamaru vio aquel chico pelirrojo sonrojarse y agradecerle su ayuda, lo había observado desde que llego, parecía tan fuera de lugar, pudo notar que no hablaba mucho con los chicos con los que venía a pesar de que se deberían de conocer ¿o algo?, lo que pudo ver después fue que no se llevaba muy bien con ninguno de ellos de hecho les gritaba que lo dejaran en paz que no le molestaran, que no quería tener problemas, eso le llamo más la atención, luego vio que el único que se mantenía al margen era ese tal Theo que se estaba quedando en su casa, también pudo notar que le desagradaba mucho esforzarse tanto como él, pues cuando les dejaron tarea fue el único aparte de él en decir que era mucho esfuerzo para nada, al otro día los vio jugar ajedrez, ya había visto antes ese juego y era muy parecido al shógi, por lo que le parecía muy entretenido, así que vio sus oportunidad de conocer más a este chico, así que ahora estaba ahí escuchando como sus hermanos lo trataron de convencer para que probara sus experimentos.

-así que cuando llegaron me dijeron que si yo les ayudaba o conseguía gente para sus experimentos ellos no experimentarían en mi

-así que por eso los estas cubriendo ahora

-si

-que problemático es, tienes razón, pero creo que es lo mejor

-ya lo creo imagina probar esa cosa, y que tal si muero o me pasa algo más feo, como que me trasforme en monstruo o algo así

-tienes razón

Los gemelos ya estaban detrás de los dos chicos quienes no los habían notado hasta que decidieron fastidiar a su hermano.

George abrazo a Ron por atrás y lo alzo de la silla donde estaba sentado hablando con Shikamaru.

-mira Fred nuestro pequeño Rony tiene un amigo especial

-espero que no estés planeando nada contra nuestro pequeño niño he

Decía Fred mientras lo miraba con sospechas.

-primero pasa sobre nosotros

-ya basta dejen de fastidiarme ¿quiénes se creen que son mis guarda espaldas o qué?

Al decir esto Fred se puso delante de sus hermanos como escudo, mientras George que fingía proteger a su hermano de algo peligroso abrazándolo con más fuerza, como lo hacen los guarda espaldas.

Shikamaru estaba sorprendido, su mirada estaba clavada en Ron que estaba sonrojarse por la vergüenza que le estaban haciendo pasar sus hermanos, nunca había visto a alguien perderse entre el rojo de su cabello y el rojo de su cara, eso le asía verlo tan tierno y lindo.

Ron arto de sus hermanos mordió a George, quien al instante lo soltó, luego molesto salió del abrazo que le habían dado y se alejo unos pasos diciéndoles que si seguían molestándolo le diría a el profesor Severus de sus pociones, ante esto a los gemelos no les quedo de otra más que dejarlo en paz por el momento, cuando se fueron Shikamaru y Ron se quedaron solos siguieron hablando de lo que les gustaba, aun que Shikamaru empezó a pensar que lo que empezaba a sentir por aquel chico le traería muchos problemas.

Naruto alcanzo a Harry y lo abrazo por atrás consolándolo por un rato hasta que logra calmarse, luego lo guio hasta un árbol donde ambos se sentaron, sin que Gaara fuera visto el se sentó en las ramas de ese mismo árbol para poder oír lo que decían los chicos.

-¿estás más tranquilo?

-si Naruto nii-chan

Harry se recargo en el hombro de Naruto y siguió hablando.

-¿por qué siempre es igual? ¿Por qué no puedo controlar esas explosiones? No me gusta cómo me ve la gente, esa mirada de que soy de lo peor

-entiéndelos no es fácil ver a un ser tan extraordinario como tú, yo creo que las miradas son más bien de celos

-eso me gustaría pensar pero no lo creo, ahora que se la verdad pienso que tal vez saben lo que sucedió con ese tal Voldemort y que por eso me miraban así como lo que soy…un asesino

Naruto apretó a su hermano hacia el tratando de consolarlo.

A pesar de que lo último fue un leve susurro Gaara lo alcanzo a escuchar, Gaara sintió más curiosidad así que puso más atención a lo que decían, no pensó que Harry y el pudieran tener casi la misma historia.

-no lo creo, además escuchaste lo que dijo tío Severus, no lo mataste solo debió cambiar de forma y tienes que estar listo por si vuelve a atacarte, no sabemos que buscaba la primera vez que intento matarte

-lo sé, pero no se qué debo hacer o sentir Naruto nii-chan, cuando recuerdo lo que paso me veo riendo mientras me intenta matar, no creo que deban enseñarme más cosas, ¿qué tal si me vuelvo malo? ¿Qué tal si siempre lo fui y solo es porque aun soy pequeño? ¿Qué tal que cuando crezca seré igual de malo que ese tipo?

-no lo creo

-Naruto nii-chan tu no lo sabes pero hay una posibilidad de que pase, escuche hace tiempo una noche a tío Severus hablando con nuestros padres sobre mi cicatriz, tío Severus dice que es muy oscura y rara, además de que quiere analizarla más a fondo, segun dijo no es natural que yo no hubiera muerto y que solo tenga esta cosa(señala su cicatriz), antes no tenía sentido lo que escuche, pero ahora que se que lo sucedido esa noche, pude completar los espacios en blanco y sé que fue verdad y no un sueño, lo entiendo todo ahora y tengo miedo de volverme malo

-si eso pasa dejare que el zorro salga y me uniré a ti, siempre juntos como hermanos, sin importar si te vuelves malo, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo a tu lado

-gracias Naruto nii-chan

Naruto abrazo a su hermano y dejo que descansara su cabeza contra su pecho dejándolo descansar un poco.

Gaara por otro lado no podía creer que ese pequeño niño hubiera tenido una vida casi como la suya, pero a Gaara le hubiera gustado que sus hermanos le apoyaran como Naruto apoyaba a su hermano, incluso estaría junto a él si este se volviera malo, las mejillas de Gaara estaba de pronto muy mojadas, con sus dedos las toco sintiendo las lagrimas, por primera vez sentía tristeza por alguien, Gaara podía sentir que podía abrirse a Harry, ahora sabía que era el único que lo entendería y no lo juzgaría, pero por desgracia sabia que este no era el momento tendría que esperar, así que con cuidado de no ser notado bajo del árbol y se alejo un poco y luego de arreglar su ropa y su rostro se acerco a los dos hermanos, mientras lo hacia los llamaba como si no supiera donde estaban.

Harry estaba recostado sobre su hermano cuando escucho como eran llamados por Gaara su amigo, se había olvidado de que él llego justo después de la explosión, se levanto junto con Naruto sin saber que esperar, cuando salieron de detrás de el árbol, Gaara se acerco a él y lo abrazo, luego se alejo de él y de un rollo que usaban para guardar cosas saco un regalo un poco más grande que él y se lo dio diciéndole feliz cumpleaños.

Gaara había guardo el regalo antes de llegar a la fiesta para que fueras un sorpresa, podía ver los ojos de Harry emocionados, desgarrando el papel con tanta rapidez que cuando por fin logro quitarlo totalmente quedo paralizado y empezó a llorar, por un momento Gaara se asusto mucho y pensó que había hecho mal, justo cuando pensó marcharse Harry lo abrazo con muchas más fuerzas que en el primer abrazo y le susurro gracias y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Gaara podía ver la sonrisa de Harry iluminar la tarde, le pareció linda, Naruto se quedo atrás paralizado de emoción, pues sabía que era justo lo que su hermano deseaba para su cumpleaños.

Los tres chicos regresaron a la fiesta, Gaara y Naruto ayudaron a Harry con el regalo, pues se reusó a que lo guardaran, él iba detrás de ellos observando su regalo, estaba tan feliz que olvido el incidente y cuando llegaron a la fiesta ya era hora de comer así que el resto del día fue relativamente tranquilo.

Después de la explosión dentro de la fiesta.

Blaise estaba sentado junto con Theo y Pansy, de pronto Kankuro se acerco a la chica y la invito a bailar, Pansy se sonrojo y acepto la invitación dejando solos a sus amigos, ambos hablaron de lo tonto que fue Draco al provocar al niño-que-vivió, Harry era poderoso sin duda, de pronto fueron abordados por dos chicos que identificaron de inmediato, pues uno era muy amigo de Shikamaru el chico con quien Theo vivía de momento, el otro era muy hiperactivo y optimista algo muy parecido al propio Blaise.

-hola chicos podemos sentarnos

-si

-¿por qué tan callados? **¡Que se note su llama de la juventud!**

-es lo mismo que yo le dije aquí a mi amigo Theo pero no me hace caso

-que mal pero tu si tienes la llama de la juventud, que te parece si te llevo a conocer a más gente

-bien vallamos, nos vemos luego Theo te dejo con en buenas manos

Theo se quedo solo con ese chico que si no mal recuerda se llamaba Chouji.

-te gusta mucho comer verdad

Pregunto Theo a Chouji quien tenía una gran bolsa de comida.

-si, ¿a ti que te gusta?

-investigar y leer

Así se la pasaron los tres, cada quien hablando con sus respectivos compañeros, hablando y descubriendo cosas en común.

Severus en un rincón murmurando pestes cada vez que Sirius y ese tal Jiraiya se besaban o se toqueteaban cuando pensaban que nadie los estaba viendo.

Los Akatsuki estaban cerca de Konan y Zetsu, Pain coqueteaba con Zetsu quien solo se sonrojaba, Itachi ayudo a Draco quien se negó hablar el resto de la fiesta, pero se sentó junto a él y lo dejo que lo abrazara, las otras parejas de los Akatsuki estaban besándose y Tobi que era el único sin pareja aparte de Itachi, veía a el chico callado que tiempo atrás había robado su corazón, estaba del otro lado del salón, y si no fuera porque sabía lo mucho que podía asustarlo ya lo hubiera hecho su novio, se hablaban un poco y era con el único con quien hablaba seriamente.

Shikamaru y Ron siguieron hablando de lo que cada uno le gustaba, siendo observados por los gemelos que a su vez eran observados por Kisame.

Sai estaba feliz a pesar de las miradas que eran dirigidas a él sin que este lo notara.

Sasuke y Shino planeaban su estrategia incluyendo a Neji quien tenía una ventaja que les ayudaría según ellos.

Algunas otras parejas de amigos se empezaron a formar pero, nada que fuera muy importante.

La fiesta termino, Naruto y Harry estaban muy contentos y emocionados, pues durante la comida vieron a los empleados de su tío Sirius usar patines, al parecer solo los usaban para eventos privados, pues la gente tenía su mesa designada y era más fácil desplazarse sin tener que ir de una mesa a otra llevando la cuenta, así que las chicas casi al terminar la fiesta les enseñaron a usarlos, pues se veían tan emocionados, además se veían tan tiernos tratando de no caerse, lo que provoco que Sirius vieras una gran idea mientras Sasuke y Sai veían a Naruto como si nunca lo hubieran visto, mientras Harry provocaba ternura entre las chicas y uno que otro chico, así que si sus sobrinos y las chicas se veían tan lindos como para tener tan embobados a los clientes justo como tenían a los invitados, sería un éxito, pues podía aumentar su consumo con los clientes que se quedaran a observarlos, lo que significaría más dinero y eso era bueno , pero lo tendría que planear bien y afinar detalles, además de pedir permiso a Kakashi.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Sasuke tenía las manos sobre el cuello de aquel chico cortándole la respiración por la furia, su enojo era tal que los demás chicos a su alrededor tenían miedo de intervenir, Sasuke estaba por sacar una de sus armas de su bolso cuando su hermano quien venía con los Akatsuki lo detuvo.

Itachi tomo la mano de su hermano y alejo a su hermano de Sai, quien era ayudado por Shino y el resto de los Akatsuki.

-¿qué te pasa Sasuke casi lo matas?

-trata de robarme a Naruto y no lo voy a dejar, además para lo que me importa si muere

-pues debería importarte seguro te encierran ¿y quién cuidara de Naruto entonces?

A la mención de Naruto Sasuke bajo la cabeza y murmuro un muy quedo lo siento.

-yo creo que si es este va a ser el comportamiento creo que mejor no les ayudo

Sasuke y Shino voltearon a ver a Neji asustados, no podían dejarlo que se fuera, era la clave de su gran plan.

-no Neji lo siento, discúlpame Sai

Todo mundo quedo de piedra al ver al gran Sasuke pedir disculpas, sobre todo a aquel chico que trataba de robarle según él a Naruto, esto intrigo a todos los Akatsuki en especial a uno que trataba de ocultarse tras sus amigos.

-¿qué paso por que el atacaste?

Itachi al ver que ninguno estaba dispuesto a hablar, los amenazo con su mirada, los chicos al ver que la amenaza era verdad al ver los ojos rojos hablaron.

-lo que pasa es que Sai beso a Naruto

Empezó Shino con tristeza y Sasuke al ver a su amigó afectado por eso continuo.

-pero no conforme con eso me lo vino a restregar en la cara

-así que es eso

Entonces Itachi se acerco a su hermano y le susurro algo al oído, luego su hermano se quedo pensando por un momento, luego contesto al oído de su hermano, quien sonrió y le volvió a susurrar al oído, su hermano se relajo y empezó a reír, lo cual sorprendió a todos y una vez que Sasuke se calmo su hermano lo soltó, luego Sasuke les hizo una señal a Shino y a Neji para que lo siguieran, al pasar junto a Sai le dijo.

-lástima que no pudiste tener sus primeros besos

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-bueno tu lo besaste hoy…pero yo le di su primer beso y más de uno

Luego se fue dejando a Sai parado, el pensó que Naruto nunca había besado a nadie, pero resultaba que sus primeros besos no habían sido para él sino para Sasuke, ante esto no sabía que sentir, ciertamente estaba pasmado, ¿pero ahora qué?, los Akatsuki se fueron al ver que los chicos se habían calmado y continuaron su camino sin notar que uno de ellos ya se había ido antes.

Kakashi estaba en la casa hablando con Sirius y Jiraiya acerca de la idea que se le había ocurrido, tenían un rato de haber llegado.

Severus había ayudado junto con los chicos para traer los regalos de Harry quien había tratado de cargar solo el peluche que le regalo Gaara sin éxito, así que los gemelos le habían ayudado, mientras que Kisame había ayudaba a Iruka con las cosas que habían sobrado de la comida, cuando Severus y los jóvenes se fueron Harry subió junto con Naruto a su habitación y coloco el peluche junto a su cama, bajo junto con Naruto para subir el resto de los regalos y mientras ellos los subían los adultos seguían hablando.

Una vez que terminaron de subir los regalos cerraron la puerta y se cambiaron para dormir, Harry vio que Naruto estaba recostado sin haber sacado el zorro de peluche y estaba pensativo, eso le llamo mucho la atención así que decidió preguntarle qué pasaba.

-¿Naruto nii-chan que sucede te encuentras bien?

- si, por

-bueno es que aun no sacas el peluche y estas tan quieto ¿qué pasa?

-bueno es que paso algo en la fiesta y me desconcertó porque siento que hice algo mal, y no sé qué hacer para solucionarlo ahora

-¿pues si quieres puedo escucharte? aun que no se si te pueda dar un buen consejo

-está bien con que me escuches será suficiente

Harry salió de su cama y se recostó con Naruto, puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano y sus ojos estaban observando los de Naruto, trasmitiéndole tranquilidad y esperando que su nii-chan se calmara y empezara a hablara.

-bueno, para terminar pronto, Sai me beso y me pidió que fuera su novio, al momento me tomo por sorpresa y no supe que contestarle, así que le pedí que me diera tiempo, pero cada vez que pienso en que contestarle…pues Sasuke aparece en mi mente y entonces empiezo a sentir qué lo he traicionado

-¿no entiendo porque si piensas en una respuesta para Sai el que aparece en tu mente es Sasuke?

-pues no sé, solo sé que cada vez que imagino como seria ser novio de Sai, ya sabes besarlo, que me abracé, ir de la mano juntos, al que veo en su lugar es a Sasuke y no ha él, así que cuando me pongo a pensar que sentí cuando Sai me beso, solo pienso en que Sasuke no se lo merece, y no sé, me siento como una persona mala, o algo así ¿me entiendes?

-pues creo que es por que a ti te gusta Sasuke y a lo mejor es porque él te lo pidió primero, pero no lo sé, he oído a Sirius, ya sabes sobre sus amores y eso, he visto que algunos tipos y tipas lo besan unos después de otro y no lo he visto que se sientas mal ni nada, pero puede ser porque él es extraño

-puede ser, yo creo que mejor le digo que lo pensé y no quiero andar con el

Estuvieron callados por un momento hasta que Harry tuvo una duda.

-oye Naruto ¿qué hubiera pasado si en vez de haber sido Sai el que te pidiera ser su novio, hubiera sido Sasuke? ¿Le hubieras dicho que si?

-no lo creo, el solo esta burlándose de mí, ya sabes como siempre se la pasa molestándome, estoy seguro de que de haber sido él, hubiera sido para burlarse

-Naruto nii-chan, no te molestes con lo que voy a decirte, pero creo que te gusta, y piensas que el solo se burlaría de ti si lo sabe…yo creo que por eso no quieres reconocerlo para que no te haga sufrir

Naruto no dijo nada y abrazo mas fuerte a su hermano, sabía que era así y sabia que le dolería mucho hacerse ilusiones para que todo fuera una mentira, no sabía cuando empezó a gustarle, pero ahora que lo decía su hermano, sentía como si una venda se hubiera quitado de sus ojos solo para descubrir la verdad frente a él, estaba asustado y se puso a llorar, ambos se quedaron así hasta que Naruto se calmo, decidieron quedarse juntos en la cama de Naruto a dormir.

"**el grupo silencioso"**

Sasuke estaba en su casa era domingo y los chicos no tardarían en llegar, fue a la cocina a ver si la cocinera ya tenía los bocadillos, esperaba que su hermano no se entrometiera y el tal Malfoy tampoco lo hiciera, estaba en su habitación esperando a su amigo Theo, de pronto escucho la puerta, la sirvienta fue a abrir.

Los chicos entraron y se dirigieron a la habitación de Sasuke una vez ahí esperaron los bocadillos y las bebidas, una vez que las tuvieron le dijo a la chica que no los molestara para nada a menos que sus padres le hablaran, una vez solos Neji saco su laptop, mientras que Shino sacaba unos calendarios y Sasuke...Sasuke…pues el no hacía nada solo estaba viéndolos.

-bien ya lo tengo miren que les parece

Shino mostro los calendarios en los cuales tenía ciertas fechas importantes como salidas de la escuela excursiones, fiestas a las que podían ser invitados todos, marcadas junto con lugares donde estarían, en eso Neji muestra su trabajo en la computadora donde tenía la agenda de Sai, la de su prima junto con la de Naruto, pues como él era muy despistado su prima le ayudaba a llavear algunas notas en la de ella junto con las de Harry, luego saco otro archivo donde tenía el nombre de todos los libros que había leído Sai y lugares donde le gustaba ir, Neji era un hacker muy bueno ya que había usado el poder del byakugán para ver ciertas cosas y claves, es así como consiguió la información que tenían ahora, lo primero según ellos era hacer que Sai se fijara en Shino, así que por ello la información de él, la información de Naruto era para que lo distrajeran en caso de que en algún momento tenían que estar en algún momento juntos, así que ahora Sasuke tenía la parte difícil acoplar sus agenda a la de Naruto y Sai de forma que nunca se quedaran cerca o solos en caso de que no pudieran evitar lo primero, estaban tan metidos y callados que no notaron a dos chicos que los veían con cierto interés, de pronto uno de ellos hablo.

-no va a funcionar

En eso los chicos alzan la cabeza y ven a Shikamaru junto con Theo en la puerta, ambos recargados, Sasuke se molesta se levanta de donde esta los mete, ve que no haya nadie más en el pasillo y cierra la puerta, le pide a Theo que le ayude para que nadie entré pues sabían que su (kekkei_ genkai)_ o sea su magia y que sería la única técnica que les ayudaría a tener la puerta cerrada, luego los sentó en la cama les hablo.

-explíquense ¿por qué no funcionara? y ¿por qué no estaban con Malfoy?

-Malfoy está con tu hermano encerrado en su cuarto, se olvido de decirle a Theo como llegar así que le ayude, y bueno como Malfoy y tu hermano están ocupados, vinimos a verte, vimos sus agendas, lo henos analizado y sabemos que no funcionara

-¿por qué no funcionara?

Theo se levanto acomoda todos los calendarios y las agendas y luego saco una lista de los alumnos de ambos salones y dijo.

-para empezar todo está bien detallado y organizado lo único que está mal es esto

Mostro la lista de ambos grupos, y señalo unos nombres, los chicos no supieron a que se refería hasta que Neji lo supo.

-ya veo como no lo pensé, somos muy tontos necesitaremos mas gente

-Qué alguien explique por qué no entiendo nada

Neji se levanta y toma la lista saca una hoja grande y empieza a decir mientras asía un diagrama en esta para que lo vieran y lo entendieran.

-veras Sasuke, nuestro plan está bien pero, se nos olvido la reacción que tendrían los demás estudiantes mira, distraemos a Sai pero quien distraerá a tu hermano, esta también Malfoy que fastidia a Harry, lo que ara que Naruto no haga lo que esperamos por estar con él ayudándole, por eso no nos prestara atención

Shikamaru se levanta y dice mientras agrega otra cosa al diagrama mientras dice.

-también esta Ron y sus hermanos, han estado poniendo algo a las comidas y necesitaremos a alguien que los distraiga, primero a Ron y después a sus hermanos para que no puedan poner nada en nuestras cómodas de forma que no nos afecte y podamos seguir el plan

-entonces ustedes ¿quieren ayudarnos?

Theo lo pensó un momento, Shikamaru asintió mientras esperaban a que Theo decidiera, luego de un rato hablo.

-bien les ayudare pero quiero que me ayuden con ese chico Chouji, el no me molesta con preguntas estúpidas aun cuando no lo entiende de lo que hablo, me gusta que me ponga atención mientras come, además quiero que me quiten de encima a la rubia esa Lina o Rita ¿cómo se llama?

-¿Ino?

-si esa no la quiero cerca ni quiero ser su novio, quiero a Chouji

Los chicos aceptaron, estuvieron un rato analizando y pensando quien les ayudarían, recordaron al tipo pelirrojo de Suna el podrí ayudarles con Harry, parecía amigo de Harry él podía ayudarles para que Harry acudiera a él cuando Malfoy lo molestara, así no distrajera a Naruto, además tratarían de que Malfoy y su hermano se la paran juntos todo el tiempo, con el fuera de línea los Akatsuki estarían con su respectivas parejas, por lo que se habían enterado en la fiesta Pain estaría distraído con Zetsu , Konan con la hermana de este y Neji dijo que él podía distraer a Tobi ya que era un chico tranquiló según él, Shikamaru se encargaría de Ron, además por lo que se dio cuenta podía ser posible que Kisame les ayudarles con los gemelos por que estuvo viendo en la fiesta, pues vio que no les quitaba los ojos de encima, solo sería cuestión de preguntarle.

Así que el lunes le preguntarían a Gaara y a Kisame si se unían a ellos para por fin empezar.

Lunes en la mañana, entrada de la escuela.

Sasuke logra salir antes de que su hermano o Malfoy lo notaran, salió y camino hasta la escuela, a lo lejos vio a Naruto con su hermano, de pronto se acerco Sai a ellos, Harry entro al salón dejando a Naruto con Sai, estuvieron un rato hablando, Sai se puso triste y ambos entraron, a lo lejos vio a Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Theo, ya estaban Gaara y Kisame con ellos.

Los chicos ya les habían dicho su idea, Gaara lo pensó un poco y dijo que si, Kisame pensó un momento y luego dijo.

-acepto unirme a su "grupo silencioso", solo porque quiero que me ayuden con los gemelos, quiero un plan como el de ustedes, digo ya que estamos en eso

Ellos aceptaron ayudarle, decidieron que el único lugar donde podían unirse a hablar era en casa de Shikamaru ya que era el único lugar seguro para planear, luego entraron a clases.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Kabuto estaba sentado en el fondo del salón, estaba tan deprimido que sus amigos se empezaron a preocupar, al parecer algo paso en la fiesta que lo tenía en ese estado.

Cuando llego la hora del descanso lo acorralaron entre todos en el salón, Kabuto no hizo ningún movimiento simplemente se volvió a sentar en su lugar y luego de un rato de silencio empezó a llorar, Itachi se acercó y lo abrazo esperando que se tranquilizara, el resto de los Akatsuki se sentaron fingiendo estar en otra cosa mientras Itachi calmaba a su amigo y descubría porque de su estado, lo cual era un tanto gracioso puesto que todos sabían que todos escucharían lo que hablaran, casi no guardaban secretos entre ellos.

Una vez que Kabuto se calmo Itachi se separo de él y espero que le dijera que pasaba, Kabuto suspiro tranquilizándose tratando de que al hablar su voz no se fuera a quebrar.

-¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Por qué tan triste? ¿Quieres contarnos?

-chicos yo les agradezco su preocupación y no sé si debería contarles…es que es muy doloroso y yo…

-tranquilo amigo tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

Mientras decía esto Pain cerraba la puerta de forma que no la pudieran abrir nadie más que ellos, dándole a Kabuto el tiempo que necesitara para contarles, lo cual agradeció Kabuto con una leve sonrisa, suspiro y ordeno en su cabeza lo sucedido y empezó a hablar.

-bien todo empezó…

_Flashback._

_La fiesta ya había empezado, Kabuto se la paso sentado con sus amigos un rato hasta que paso lo de la explosión, en el alboroto vio a el profesor Severus y se acerco a sentarse junto a él, el profesor lo vio y le saludo permitiéndole estar con él, lo cual le había hecho sentir mariposas en el estomago de la emoción, estuvieron hablando por un rato, hasta que Kabuto noto que no dejaba de ver a un señor quien identifico como el señor Black, dueño del lugar y padrino del festejado, estaba con ese ninja legendario y pervertido, de a ratos el profesor maldecía pensando que él no le escuchaba._

_Kabuto no era tonto y identifico la mirada que el profesor le mandaba al señor Black, era el mismo tipo de mirada que él le mandaba al profesor, suspiro pensando que solo sería cosa de que él se esforzara mas para ser merecedor de esa mirada, ser el único al que mirara de esa forma, continuo hablando con el profesor hasta que la fiesta termino, Kabuto al despedirse del profesor intento darle un beso, besó que no fue correspondido, Kabuto vio como el profesor se iba con los padres de Harry y Naruto ayudando con las cosas, Kabuto se fue con sus amigos, luego del episodio con Sasuke decidió hablar con el profesor y disculparse para que pudiera darle otra oportunidad, al llegar a la casa del profesor lo vio entrando con los alumnos nuevos, luego de un rato el profesor salió y le dijo qué bajara, lo cual le sorprendió un poco, pero igual obedeció._

_-entre un rato, los jóvenes ya se fueron a sus habitaciones, entre para que podamos hablar sin ser molestados_

_Kabuto siguió al profesor hasta un tipo laboratorio, luego de qué entraron puso silenciadores en la puerta según el profesor para que nadie escuchara la conversación._

_-usted dirá joven Kabuto ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?_

_-profesor yo quiero disculparme por haberle importunado, pero no me arrepiento de haberle besado_

_-joven Kabuto yo sé lo que siente por mí, es más que obvio, pero entiéndame no puedo corresponderle_

_-¿es por el señor Black no es cierto?_

_-en parte, no le voy a negar que algo me atrae en Black, aunque no sé exactamente qué, pero también es porque soy su profesor y seria contra la ética de la institución que estemos juntos_

_-por que miente eso no es cierto, deme una oportunidad…por favor Severus_

_-tal vez tengas razón, y, podemos llegar a algo-susurro _

_Kabuto mientras hablaba acorralo al profesor contra una de las mesas y susurraron lo último contra sus labios._

_Severus estaba hablando con el joven que se encontraba frente a él y no pudo dejar de notar mientras hablaban que era guapo y tenia cierto porte que le recordaba a Black, pensó que tal vez podría darle una oportunidad, por eso cuando el joven frente a él se acerco con ese porte dominante y soberbio se quedo fantaseando que era Black y no Kabuto quien estaba con él a centímetros de sus labios, dejándose así llevar por el beso demandante que le era dado tras consentir que podrían quizás llegar a algo._

_Kabuto besaba a Severus, saboreando cada parte de esa boca, sintiendo como poco a poco el profesor le dominaba dejándose guiar por el profesor, se sentía tan lleno de vida, tan ilusionado, tan feliz, sentía como las manos del profesor le tomaban con posesividad y suavidad, de pronto el profesor dejo de besarlo y se dirigió a su cuello, lamiéndolo, besándolo, dejando marcas, Kabuto estaba gimiendo tan fuerte que de no ser por el hechizo todos los de la casa ya hubieran despertado, las manos del profesor estaban bajo la ropa, una acariciando su abdomen mientras que la otra estaba en su trasero, de pronto en profesor lo subió en una mesa y lo recostó quedando Severus encima de Kabuto, seguía besándole pero esta vez alzó la playera que traía y con dificultad logro quitarla, continuando con sus carisias y sus besos sobre ese joven que no dejaba de gemir y suspirar enamorado, está que el encanto se rompió cuando el profesor se acerco besándole y gimoteando el nombre de Sirius ._

_Kabuto dejo que el profesor siguiera besándole, pero sabía que no lo amaba, ni siquiera parecía considerarlo de verdad y no podía dejarse llevar por mucho que le gustara ser poseído por el profesor, le gustaría que fuera siendo consciente de quien se entregaba a él era Kabuto y no Sirius, así que tras un último beso demandante Kabuto puso sus manos sobre el pecho del profesor alejándolo de él, aprovechando para tomar su ropa tras el shock del profesor al darse cuanta de lo que había hecho._

_Severus sintió como era empujado lejos de ese cuerpo tan caliente que correspondía sus carisias y besos, al abrir los ojos y tratar de descubrir lo que sucedía, cayó en cuanta de quién era y de lo que había dicho._

_-Kabuto yo…_

_-no diga nada, quedo claro su punto profesor, yo creo que mejor me voy es tarde_

_Severus se sintió como el ser más idiota del mundo, ahí estaba un joven guapo e inteligente como pocos, entregándose a él en charola de plata, sin importarle su edad, ni su pasado, puesto que había hablado de eso y él lo volvía arruinar pensando el otra persona, suspiro afligido viendo como el joven se marchaba con lágrimas en sus ojos y con el corazón roto._

_Kabuto salió del laboratorio, se termino de acomodar la ropa en la sala del profesor sin notar que en la obscuridad se encontraba alguien que no solo se fijaba en su cuerpo mientras se vestía sino también en su tristeza. Kabuto limpió sus lágrimas y salió. _

_Fin del flashback. _

-…Salí con mi ropa y termine de vestirme en la sala, luego me fui a mi casa

-lo lamento mucho Kabuto ¿cómo te sientes?

-pues como te sentirías tu si mientras besas a Draco te dijera otro nombre en vez del tuyo

-ya veo

-Tobi opina que deberías ver el lado positivo al menos fue al principio y no cuando tenían tiempo saliendo

-creo que Tobi tiene razón esta ves

-opino lo mismo que mi Deidara

Dice Sasori mientras se acerca a abrazar a su amigo para darle ánimos al igual que el resto de los Akatsuki.

En Suna.

Una lechuza entraba a la habitación de los Megalómanos, Voldemort que estaba despierto recibió el mensaje, el cual fue enviado de sus espías quienes ya habían ubicado al niño casi de inmediato gracias a la explosión de magia, el les escribió que siguieran el plan de Orochimaru.

Orochimaru se encontraba despertando cuando ve a Voldemort parado en la ventana, Orochimaru piense que fue una buena decidió secuestrar a Naruto, pues es la mejor opción, al principio pensó en algún Uchiha, pero al pensarlo mejor decidió por el rubio pues siendo hijo del Hokage y poseedor de zorro seria más satisfactoria su venganza.

-Tom ¿hay noticias?

-sí, ya llegaron

-bien solo hay que esperar que empiecen los exámenes y es cuando invadiremos, ¿tienes todo listo? porque luego de nuestro triunfo con la invasión buscaremos los cuerpos que nos sustituirán

-si mis hombres ya ubicaron mi nuevo cuerpo y lo protegerán durante la invasión para que no le pase nada, dime estas seguro que este ritual también trasferirá nuestras poderes sin quitar los de los chicos

-claro Tom o es que ya no confías es la persona a la que estas unido de por vida

-sabes que eres el único en quien confió aparte de mi

Voldemort se inclina y besa a Orochimaru, introduciendo sus manos dentro de la ropa de Orochimaru acercándolo a él, Orochimaru alzó sus piernas y rodeo las caderas de Voldemort asiendo que este lo alcé y lo lleve hasta que es acomodado en la cama, luego baja hasta poder besar su abdomen, le quita el resto de la ropa y lo alza de tal forma que su entrada quede a la altura de su miembro listo para introducirse en esta, Orochimaru se relaja listo para lo que vendrá y sin preparación su entrada es invadida bruscamente por Voldemort, asiendo que Orochimaru gimotee de dolor y placer, Voldemort embiste casi de inmediato viendo la entrada de Orochimaru siendo invadida por él, viendo como por esta escure un leve hilo de sangre provocándole más lujuria a ambos, asiendo que los gimoteos se eleven e inunden toda la habitación, estaban tan metidos que no escucharon cuando tocaron la puerta.

Voldemort estaba embistiendo a Orochimaru casi listos los dos para terminar cuando de pronto alguien entra en la estancia, viendo como Voldemort se impone ante su amo Orochimaru, quien se ve gustoso de ser dominado por ese ser y antes de que pueda hacer un nuevo movimiento una luz verde le da de lleno contra su pecho, asiendo que caiga muerto, Voldemort susurra lo suficientemente alto como para que su amenté Orochimaru quien se viene entre ellos justo en el momento que mato al intruso le oiga.

-solo yo puedo gozar de esta visión

-lo sé, ¿falta mucho?

Gimoteaba Orochimaru tras recuperar su aliento después de venirse Y es entonces que Voldemort se viene dentro de su amenté.

-has tardado

-ese intruso que me desconcentro

Tras besarse y arreglarse ambos salen para ver cuál fue el motivo de que los interrumpieran.

Llegan a la sala del trono donde ahora es Orochimaru quien dirige la cosa, y tras pedir que saquen el cuerpo muerto de su habitación se sienta.

-que pasa por que la interrupción

Exige saber Orochimaru y se acerca un ninja informando de un anciano mago en las afueras con un pájaro de fuego pidiendo permiso para hablar con el kazekage, al parecer no sabe que había muerto por lo que Orochimaru pide que todos se acomoden en sus puestos, Voldemort se pone un disfraz y aparenta ser la mano derecha del kazekage, los ninjas salen para que entren los visitantes.

Albus ese mismo día antes de llegar a Suna, se encontraba en su oficina donde acababa de entras Remus era el único con quien contaba ahora ya que al parecer los niños incluso Ron, se olvidaron de él, así que esperaba que Remus le ayudara a su nuevo plan.

-Remus estoy preocupado por Harry, Sirius y sus padres adoptivos no me quieren dejar enseñarle magia a Harry, es muy importante en su desarrollo, además de defenderse para el gran momento.

-no lose Albus, Sirius no me a hablado desde ese día y no creo que Severus no pueda ayudarte pero tratare de hacer lo que puedas iré hoy a tratar de que nos deje enseñarle más cosas

-bien hijo mientras yo tratare de hacernos aliados de los ninjas de Suna podrían ayudarnos para ese día

-no será peligroso señor

-claro que no, son gente buena, he oído mucho de ellos así que estoy seguro que son la mejor alianza que podemos hacer

-bueno si estás seguro no se diga mas iré a preparar todo

-bien nos vemos

Remus sale y Albus fue a tratar de que se alíen a Suna con la orden.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 **

Albus y Remus fueron a Suna, Remus después de la audiencia partiría a ver a Sirius, para su suerte el kazekage había aceptado hablar con ellos, Remus estaba caminando tras Albus, entraron en una gran sala donde al fondo de esta había una silla donde estaba sentado el kazekage, a su derecha había una persona parada que bien podía ser la mano derecha de el kazekage o su guardia de seguridad, el kazekage pidió con una seña que todos salieran, así lo hicieron, quedando solo con sus visitantes, el tipo que estaba a su derecha seguía sin moverse solo se inclino un poco a susurrarle algo al oído y fue al fondo del salón tras la silla del kazekage vigilando que estuviera seguro al menos eso es lo que pensaron los magos.

-bien pues a que debemos su visita, no es común que magos nos visiten

-señor kazekage solo venimos a presentarnos y mostrarle nuestros respetos. Deje nos presentarnos, yo soy Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore y le presento al señor Remus John Lupin

Mientras se presentaron ambos se inclinaron.

-también veníamos a pedirle una alianza, pues nunca se sabe cuándo será necesario tener refuerzos

Orochimaru inclino la cabeza y los miro como tratando de analizar si sería bueno dejarlos ir o si se arriesgaba, aun que este viejo era a su ver, muy estúpido e ingenuo o les tenían una trampa, como sea tenia a varios hombres dentro de la sala invisibles para los magos dispuestos a matarlos si así lo decidía, pero mejor decidió consultarlo con Voldemort, así que se giro ligeramente y empezaron a hablar en pársel.

-es o muy ingenuo y estúpido o nos está tendiendo una trampa tu qué dices

-en realidad es muy ingenuo, cree en el amor, la amistad y esas cosas, así que no se ¿tú qué crees que sea lo mejor?, digo es más que obvio que podemos deshacernos de el justo a hora, o podemos hacer que nos traiga a Harry y a Naruto, solo es cuestión de jugar bien con nuestras cartas pues al parecer tenemos con que ganar

-bien me parece que tienes razón, de esa forma nosotros estaremos descansados y listos para darles el golpe de gracia, solo tendremos que fingir no saber nada de Harry y Naruto, para guiarlos a donde queremos

Albus se tenso al principio, pero luego se relajo al ver que no solo el kazekage hablaba pársel, sino también su mano derecha también lo hacía, eso lo hizo recordar que era muy común los contratos con algunos animales, lo que explicaba el que ambos hombres pudieran hablar pársel, volteo a ver a Remus y con la mirada le tranquilizo mientras le explicaba en susurros lo de los contratos con anímales, eso lo calmo.

Cuando los dos villanos terminaron de hablar les dijeron que aceptaban su alianza, Albus despidió a Remus diciéndole que él se quedaría para planear algunos detalles con los nuevos aliados, en cuanto Remus se fue Albus les dijo que quería recuperar a su nieto y que si podían ayudarle lo cual les venía muy bien a esas dos serpientes, ellos le dijeron que de hecho ellos querían rescatar a su hijo Naruto del cual Albus no sabía nada, Albus lo único que le importaba era recuperar a Harry y enseñarle lo que debía sobre Voldemort para que pudiera derrotarlo y luego pueda sacrificarse.

Albus no era malo solo era un poco anciano…bueno mucho muy anciano y pensaba que él era el dueño y señor de la sabiduría del mundo mágico, él creía que todos debían confiar en su criterio, así mismo creía que Harry debía sacrificarse por el bien mayor, no había tratado de separar a Harry de su nueva familia en todos estos años porque quería que el niño tuviera algo de felicidad antes de afrontar su destino, además estaba la muy rara profecía que hasta el momento no había podido descifrar del todo, lo único que sabía era que algunos de los implicados era Harry y Voldemort, no sabía quiénes eran las otras dos personas involucradas, pero creía que una vez que tuviera a Harry bajo su tutela podría descubrirlo .

Voldemort y Orochimaru tenían todo listo para secuestrar a los dos pequeños dentro de dos semanas que es el tiempo que les tomara reunir a la gente que necesitaban para el gran día.

De regreso a konoha.

Era la hora del descanso los gemelos salieron rumbo donde había gente comiendo, tenían una última poción que probar, se acercaron donde había unas chicas que estaban platicando, George se acerco para distraerlas en lo que su hermano ponía el contenido de un frasco en los platos, Kisame los veía de lejos, el solo intervendría si trataban de molestar a Ron o alguno de las otras presas (entiéndase los chico con los que "el grupo de los silenciosos" quería estar), vio como ambos chicos se retiraban y escribían en la libreta.

Igual que como en el restaurante los gemelos pusieron comida en la que se ponía la poción, tipo de personas y demás datos importantes segun ellos claro.

Al terminar el descanso todos estaban volviendo a sus salones cuando se oye el grito de una chica.

Zanzamaru era un chico alto, el era moreno, de ojos negros y delgado, su especialidad las apuestas, si, si querías hacer una loca apuesta el te lo organizaba todo, desde donde, el día, la hora, el monto a apostar y los apuestas a favor o en contra, también tenía el don de embaucar a cuanto ser ingenuo y no tan ingenuo se le cruzara por el frente, ese día era como todos, tenía una apuesta organizada justo para la hora del almuerzo, ¿respecto a qué? bien, habían visto a los nuevos y algunos como el rubio y los pelirrojos no estaban tan mal, así que todo consistía en coquetear con ellos y que te dieran o bien su numero o un giño, algo que indicara que estaban dispuestos a dejarse ligar , había chicos y chicas apuntadas , hasta el momento el que llevaba la delantera era Itachi y por lo que sabían por mucho, otras apuestas tontas que hacía sin sentido eran: sobre que maestro era más amable que Iruka o cual tardaba más que Kakashi, quien podía molestar más rápido a Sasuke sin tener que coquetear con su rubio y demás.

Justo cuando entraban al salón de clases se escuchó el grito por todo el corredor de una chica, al girar vieron a un ser rosado con alas que podían describir que iba volando por que tenía una separación muy buena del suelo y sus alas parecían aletear, pronto se escucharon mas gritos de chicas, las cuales siguieron la misma suerte, zanzamaru giro a ver a sus compañeros y dijo ''lo ven, los cerdos voladores existen, páguenme'', Itachi se adelanto junto con Draco y ambos le dieron unas monedas mientras reían, los gemelos giraron para ver se entre sí, ambos pusieron una sonrisa perversa ya que ellos también gustaban de apostar y esta era una buena oportunidad para hacerse de dinero con aquel chico, ya que podían sabotear las apuestas de otros y hacerse de dinero entre los tres, solo tenían que hablar con aquél chico.


End file.
